Some Things Happen When You Least Expect it
by LilacKamiya
Summary: TAIORA, MIMATO & TAKARI: Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato experience the traumas of being teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: _Hello all those reading this for the first time just to let you know if you have read Time as Always Time that this story is what started it all. _ _I have revised it from the original but the story has not changed that much after I was done with the revision. _ _The Original was posted in 2000-2001 this is a repost__Thanks ;)__PS… when ever you see a song listed at the introduction of another scene won't put the song's lyric's in the story for the version anyways as it is the reason why I have revised. _

** Some Things Happens When You Least Expect It Chapter 1** ­

It was Christmas vacation for Obadiah high school every year the school held a annual Christmas dance this is where the interesting story beings about four friends…

The doorbell rung at the Takeouchi residence; Sora being the only one home answered the front door, first peering though the peephole to see whom it was then she opened it, "Yamato? What are you doing here?" She questioned surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were interested in," he held up two tickets, "Going to the dance with me?" He said smiling at her.

Sora appeared shocked at the tickets in his hand and delayed in answering, "Wow, I'm just surprised you asked me that's all," She said looking away from him.

"Oh, come on Sora," he begged still waiting in the cold for her answer.

Sora smiled looking up at him, "Sure, I would like to," She said.

"Great then I'll see you later right, oh and one more thing. Would you like to go to see a movie?" Yamato said hoping he hadn't stepped over board with the suggestion but he really like Sora and hopped she said yes.

Sora was taken a back just a little by him asking her to the movies, "Um, that's really nice Yamato but I don't know…Can I get back to you on that?" She asked.

"Sure, just let me know soon okay?" Yamato said, "Buh bye."

"Bye," Sora said then closed the door as he left the house soon after the phone rang and she went to retrieve it, "Hello Takenouchi, Sora speaking."

"Sora, hey," Taichi said quietly he was rather anxious.

"Taichi! Guess what it turns out I will be going to the dance," she said brightly but for some reason she felt that he wasn't very happy with what she said, "Taichi?"

"What...? I mean really, with who?" he questioned now curious to who it was that got to her first.

"Yamato did," she said.

Taichi grew red with anger, how dare he ask her he knew that I liked her first.

"Anyways I changed my mind. Are you still going?" she asked.

Taichi shook his head to clear his thoughts of rage toward Yamato, "No not really," he replied as he looked at the two tickets he held in his hand.

"But Taichi I don't understand you wanted me to go so badly and now you don't want to go? That doesn't make sense," Sora said frowning she couldn't figure out why he was acting the way he was.

"LOOK SORA MAYBE I DECIDED NOT TO GO! SO JUST BACK OFF," he shouted then he hung up the phone on her.

"Taichi? Taichi?" she called into the receiver but with in minutes there was dial tone. She let out a sigh she couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had never acted like this about a dance.

_**The Next Day…**_

"That was a good movie wasn't it?" Yamato asked as he and Sora were sitting at a table at the Midnight Express a little café hangout for teens.

"Yeah I guess," Sora said her thoughts still on Taichi's reaction yesterday.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Well, it's Taichi. He decided not to go the dance after all," Sora said sipping on the smoothie and replaying the phone call last night in her mind.

"Oh I see, how about we go talk to him about it maybe we can convince him otherwise," Yamato suggested placing the mug he had in his hands on the table.

Sora shook her head, "No he was upset and I highly doubt he will be ready to talk about it…you know how he gets," she said.

"I know what you mean, but he is also my friend I would like to help as well," Yamato said.

"I know, I know. I just don't think he is up to talking about anything at the moment," Sora said giving Yamato a small smile.

"Okay I guess I won't try to talk to him then," Yamato said sighing as well giving into Sora's request.

"Taichi what is the matter? You were all very excited yesterday and now you are mopping around," His mother Anna said as she cleaned the kitchen counter.

"It's nothing mom," he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"YES can you drop it now?" he said angrily.

"Taichi what has gotten into you?" his mother asked a little taken aback that he yelled at her like that.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," he then turned around, "I'll be in my room." With that, he ran up the stairs, entered the room to his right, and closed it behind him. There he threw himself on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, what is the big deal anyways? It was only a stupid dance and it's not like Sora is the only girl on earth, he thought then reached over to his phone dialing a number.

"Hello, Tachikawa residence," said a perky voice.

"Is Mimi there?" Taichi asked.

"Yes hold on," said the woman quickly.

He waited on what seemed forever for Mimi to pick up the phone when she finally did.

"Yes, it's Mimi," she replied.

"Mimi, it's Taichi," he said.

"Oh, Taichi! It's so great to hear from you so have you decided to follow up on that offer?" she questioned smiling.

Taichi frowned, "Huh? What offer?" he said.

"Don't you remember that you promised to take me to the dance?" Mimi said.

"Oh yeah, I guess. So this means…I mean would you like to go to the dance?" Taichi said now recalling the conversation about her dumping her boyfriend and being interested in going to the dance with him.

"Of course I would. What took you so long to get back to me was I second choice or something?" she said giggling.

Taichi was silent and didn't answer the question, "I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" he said.

"Okay, I'll see you bye," Mimi said then hanging up the phone. Smiling she got up and walked to her dresser where she saw a picture of her ex boyfriend Philip, "Bye Philip I found a good replacement for you," she chucked the picture into the garbage can.

Taichi walked into the Midnight express he looked over at one of the tables on the left side of the coffee house and he saw Sora and Yamato, I don't need this now, he thought looking at them but decided to go and say hi anyways.

Sora spotted him coming toward them and smiled, "Taichi!" she said rather happily.

Yamato looked over his shoulder, "Hey Taichi how's it going?" he said.

Taichi pulled a chair from another table and sat next to Sora, "I'm good thanks," he said.

"We were just talking about you. I was wondering if you changed your mind?" Sora asked looking at him with hope that he had.

"Uh yeah I am," he said.

"That's great! Who are you going with?" she asked.

"Mimi," he said.

Sora's smiled faded a bit but she hadn't let either of them notice and put the smile back on, "I got an idea, how about we all go together?" she said Yamato and Taichi both looked at her.

"That is a good idea," Yamato agreed, "What do you say Taichi?"

"Taichi!" Mimi called out she went toward them with Taichi staring at her as if he didn't know her.

"Hi, Mimi," he said then gave a small smile while not making eye contact with her.

Mimi kissed him on the cheek then turned to Yamato and Sora, "Hey you two how are you?" she questioned.

"I'm good," Yamato said.

"Fine," Sora said then turned to Taichi, "So what do you say?" she finished.

Mimi looked from Sora to Taichi with confusion, "What does he say to what?" she questioned as she grabbed a chair from another table and sat next to Taichi.

"Well I thought that maybe we could all go together it would be fun," Sora said.

"That is an excellent idea Sora! Come on let's do some last minute shopping!" Mimi said getting up from her seat then going over to Sora and pulling her up from her seat.

"Sounds like a plan Mimi, we'll see you guy's later bye," Sora said waving.

"Bye guys," Mimi said winking then she and Sora left the midnight express through the front doors.

Taichi's eyes were on the floor suddenly when he was snapped out of his trance by Yamato who had snapped his fingers at him, "Haven't you been listening to a thing I said?" Yamato said slightly irritated.

Taichi shook his head, "No sorry," he said.

Yamato rolled his eyes at him, "Like I was saying maybe I should make a move on her."

"On Sora?" Taichi questioned really snapping out of it.

"Yeah, who else?" Yamato replied annoyed and when he didn't answer, "Taichi well?"

Taichi grew angry then exploded, "HOW ABOUT YOU GO ASK SOMEONE WHO CARES!" he shouted then getting up quickly he left the midnight express.

Yamato was startled a bit and looked to where Taichi had exited the building, "What's up with him?" he said aloud.

Outside the midnight express Taichi punched the brick wall with his bare fist and recoiled holding his fist with pain, "DAMN…STUPID…RRAAHH!" he said with frustration and confusion and went to his car, "Stupid Taichi very stupid move," he scolded himself. He got into the car and sat for a minute it had never bother him as much as it did now that Sora was with a guy but why was he feeling these strange feelings. Feelings that he couldn't explain where they had come from, He shook his head, turned the car on, and started for home.

_**Yagami Estate….**_

He opened the door and called out, "Hello? Mom…Dad…Hikari?" when no answer came back he walked in and shut the door behind him. Then headed straight for his father's liquor cabinet opening the doors he searches for a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a bottle of whisky that was just in front of him then took a glass from the top tray and poured himself about a full cup then taking a sip from the glass then taking another rather large gulp of it as though it were water and he was thirsty.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect it Chapter 2**

****

**_The day of the dance..._**

"Sora dear your friend is here. Mimi I think is her name," Karen called out to her daughter.

"Okay Thanks mom," Sora called from her bedroom then came out and ran down the stairs, "Mimi Hi, what makes you drop by?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something Sora and I should have asked this yesterday but I will now," she said.

"Okay, what is it? Did something happen?" Sora said with concern thinking something bad happened.

"I wanted to ask you about Taichi," Mimi began.

"Taichi? What for?" Sora questioned confused.

"You are both close friends I was wondering if you two were ever you know were intimate or involved with each other. Or in love but secretly hiding it?" Mimi said watching her for any kind of weird reaction.

Sora was shocked at Mimi's question and shook her head, "No Taichi and I are just friends that's all. He's my best friend and I'm his best friend."

Mimi sighed relieved, "Oh thank goodness. Well thank you so much for the help bye Sora," She said giggling and left.

"Huh? She's weird sometimes," Sora said then shook the whole crazy conversation out of her head.

"So Yagami are you coming?" the voice on the other end of the receiver asked.

"Um maybe," Taichi said.

"Okay you can always come it's a free invitation," he said.

"Yeah okay Jeff, see you later man," Taichi said hanging up the phone, what a loser, he thought.

"You look happy Taichi," Hikari said sarcastically.

"Thanks Hikari," Taichi said with a hit of anger in his voice.

"Okay I know not to bother you now," she said a little irritated at him and walked to her room.

The doorbell rings but no one goes to answer the door so he does. When he opens the door he see Yamato, "Yamato? What are you doing here?" Taichi asked surprised.

"I came by because I wanted to talk to you about yesterday at the Express," Yamato said.

Taichi allowed him in and they walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa opposite of each other, "Okay so what about yesterday?" Taichi said.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Yamato watched his reaction, which Taichi looked a bit confused.

"Huh?" Taichi said.

"I was asking for advice with Sora and you threw a fit almost. Are you mad at me because I asked her to the dance?" Yamato questioned him.

"Uh, no I'm not. I was just thinking of something else that made me mad yesterday. Sorry dude," Taichi said even though that is not entirely true it wasn't good if they were still angry or rather he was for the dance tonight.

"Then were cool, right?" Yamato said getting up off the couch.

Taichi stood up as well, "Yeah," and they both shook hands.

"Where do you want to meet tonight?" Yamato asked.

"Sora's house if you don't mind," Taichi said.

"Okay so see you and Mimi tonight," Yamato said as he proceeded out the door closing it behind him.

"Yeah, great" Taichi said muttering to himself bitterly.

"Was that Yamato?" Hikari asked as she descended the stairs.

"No it was Mr. Rogers" Taichi answered walking bitterly passed her and into his bedroom.

"Hey all I wanted to know is if it was Yamato or not!" Hikari said rather loudly.

"Can you not yell Hikari honey please," her mother called from the kitchen where she was tiding up.

"Oh sorry mom," Hikari said looking up at Taichi's bedroom door with a sigh.

**_That Evening…_**

Mimi's limo pulled into Taichi's drive way. She got out of her car with a short beige leather coat she had on a pink strapless dress and a scarf around her neck, her hair was neatly done up. She walked up to the door and rung the bell.

"I'll get it!" Hikari said making a mad dash to the door, "Hi MIMI how's it going," she said making sure Taichi could her from his room.

"Hi, I'm good thanks where is Taichi?" Mimi asked.

"Still up stairs but he'll come down soon," Hikari said smiling.

Sure enough, he did come down the stairs he had finally managed to fix his hair in time, "Hi Mimi," he said.

"Taichi you look so handsome," Mimi said taking him by his arm.

Taichi smiled and blushed "Well you don't look too bad yourself," Then he looked to Hikari, "Bye Hikari," he said.

Hikari didn't say anything then ran up the stairs, that was too easy, he thought suspiciously. "Any way's shall we be going," Taichi said holding the door open for her.

_**In Taichi's Car…**_

"Do you want to go out?" Mimi asked suddenly.

"What you mean you and I?" Taichi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know I really like you and I know you like me. Do you want too?" Mimi said shyly snuggling up to him.

"Yeah, I like you too," he said, and if I can move on with Mimi then maybe I can go out with her so then I can get my mind of these feeling for Sora out of my head, he thought.

"Pull the car over," Mimi said to him.

"Why, we don't have time we got to pick up Yamato and Sora," Taichi said.

"Just a second Taichi," Mimi said moving closer to him.

Taichi pulled the car over, "Okay so what is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," she said as she kissed him on the lips then she pulled away. Taichi was surprised. "Okay I didn't want Sora or Yamato to see that," she said, "Now you can go now."

"Oh, Yamato come on in Sora's just upstairs she is still getting ready you can stay here on the couch to wait for her," Karen said.

"Okay thanks Mrs. Takenouchi," Yamato said taking a seat on the couch.

There was a knock at the door Yamato opened it "Taichi, Mimi hi," Yamato said greeting them and they walked in arm in arm.

"Hey, Yamato where is Sora?" Taichi asked looking around to see if he could see her.

"Oh she is still up stairs getting ready," he explained.

"Okay I'm ready, guys," Sora's voice said from the top of the stairs.

They all look up the stairs seeing Sora in a short navy blue spaghetti strap dress coming down the stairs she had a smile on her. It was as if time stopped for Taichi who was thinking, WOW Sora.

"Sora you look beautiful," Yamato said extending his hand to her she took it.

"Thanks," Sora said.

Mimi who had caught the look on Taichi face when she came down she wasn't too pleased.

_**At the Dance**_

Their was a fast paced song playing when the four arrived at the School for the dance, "I guess we are a little late," Mimi said as she looked around the gym.

"Yeah," Sora said as she too looked around the gym.

"Come on let's dance shall we?" Taichi said he extended his hand to Mimi.

A new song came on and it was a slow song.

_Song playing **Your Love** by Michelle Wright _

They found a spot on the dance floor. Taichi put his arms around Mimi's waist, she but her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. Yamato wrapped his arms around Sora's waist she put her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

Taichi was staring at Sora with longing in his eyes while her eyes were closed gently swaying to the music with Yamato.

This is killing me. Taichi stop it come on stop it, he thought to himself he couldn't keep his eyes off her no matter how hard he tried and the song didn't help much either. He decided to close his eyes if he didn't see her then he would be able not to think about her.

Sora felt someone staring at her, she could feel someone staring at her. She felt that Taichi was but when she looked over at him while she was able to face him his eyes were closed she couldn't help but think if it was he who was staring at her.

_Song Ends**  
**_

**_Later that evening…_**

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go," Taichi said speaking first.

"You're not the only one Taichi," Sora said.

"Yeah I'm exhausted too," Mimi said looking at the time.

"Then we could all go hang out at my house," Sora said. They all nodded to the suggestion and left the school.

_**Sora's house…**_

"Taichi can I talk to you?" Mimi asked.

"Okay sure," he replied.

"Is it okay if we leave you two alone?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah no problem Mimi," Yamato said.

The two walked over to the other living room is, "Okay what is it?" Taichi asked.

"I was wondering what is it with you and Sora?" Mimi asked looking at him intently.

The question took him by surprise, "Whoa where this coming from?" Taichi asked.

"I just want to know what Sora is to you," Mimi said again.

"She my best friend you don't have to worry okay," he said then impulsively he gave her a passionate kiss then pulled away.

"I believe you," she said then kissed him again.

"Yamato that's so sweet thank you," Sora said after opening the present he got her. It was a beaded necklace.

"Oh, I got something for you...here." she pulled out package that was wrapped, "I didn't know what to get you so I go you that"

He opened the package up and saw that it was a music book, "Thanks Sora this is great," he said then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 3**

****

**_Next day at Midnight_****_Express morning…_**

Taichi walked in and saw Sora who was working there as a server. He went to go sit at a table, Sora had seen him too and came over to the table he was sitting at, "Hi Taichi, what can I get you?" she asked.

"I rather not be severed by you," he said rather coldly his voice was very different form what it was last night.

Sora was shocked and taken aback to what he had just said, "There isn't another person serving today I'm the only one," she said.

"Well I'll get myself what I want," he said getting up and walking to the order desk.

Sora followed him, "I never ever seen you act this way before what is your problem?" she said shouting at him.

"My problem…I don't know where to start, I know for starters you are," he said not looking at her.

Sora looked horrified at these words, "YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A FRIEND TAICHI, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled angrily.

Taichi was caught off guard with what she said, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EITHER!" he said grabbing his coat from his chair then left through the double doors at the back of the midnight express.

"OKAY fine Taichi," she said then stood there watching him leave to the outdoor part of Midnight Express. She asked if she could leave since her shift was up in five minutes. Then left for home as she waited for the bus tears had threatened to surface, what the hell was that, she thought , why was he acting like this, It's like another side of him I never saw she wiped away some tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Taichi saw his other friends sitting at the one of the back tables, "Taichi come over here," said a voice when he approached he saw Mimi there as well, "Mimi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm out with my friend and her boyfriend. How about I buy you a cup of coffee," she said.

"Yeah sure," He said.

"Come on Deanna," Mimi said and they had both left the guys there at the table alone.

"So what was going on in there buddy? I could hear you yelling at some one," Jeff said.

"None of your business," Taichi said angrily.

"Okay, I'll back off man," Jeff said putting his hands up.

"Here Taichi, " Mimi said handing him his coffee.

"Thanks," he took a sip.

"Hey wait man here's a little something to liven it up with," Jeff said pulling out a flask from his coat.

"What is it?" Taichi questioned.

"Whiskey," Jeff answered Taichi took the flask from him and poured almost half of it into his coffee, "Hey! I need some too!" Jeff said freaking out on him.

"Relax there's a little left," Taichi said handing the flask back to him.

"There better be," Jeff countered and checked his flask to see how much was left.

"Taichi how much did you put in there?" Mimi asked she took his cup smelt it then took as sip she made a face, "Ew...that's gross how can you drink this," she said handing it back to him. He simply laughed and took a gulp of it.

"Right, anyways Taichi. Deanna and I are going shopping, see you later," she gave him a kiss then left with Deanna.

"See you later I've got to go refill the flask now," Jeff said not to happy.

"Yeah whatever," was the response he got from Taichi, he got up then left Taichi alone at the table.

Taichi was just finishing his whiskey coffee. When he heard his name being called he turned saw Yamato approaching him, great just what I need as if I don't have enough problems, Taichi thought.

"Taichi what up with you?" Yamato asked angry.

"What are you talking about Yamato," Taichi said.

"Your attitude today what's wrong with you can't you see that you hurt Sora's feelings," Yamato said shouting lividly at him.

"Sora's feelings what about mine!...Hey you know what don't even answer that because I'm leaving," Taichi said he got up from his seat and took off.

Yamato swore he could smell alcohol on his breath so curious he lifted Taichi's coffee smelt it then put his finger in and tasted he made and face, "Man, Taichi I don't even know you any more," Yamato said leaving Taichi's coffee mug on the table then he quickly went in search of Taichi. He left the midnight express and looked in the parking lot but there was no sign of his car anywhere. "Damn it Taichi," Yamato swore und his breath.

"Sora like I was saying he is drinking now," Yamato explained to her.

"And like I said before doesn't everyone drink?" she told him angry.

"No, he was putting booze into his coffee," Yamato explained.

Sora was still angry with Taichi then answered, "He's nothing but a big jerk, who deserves everything he's gets coming to him."

"Sora you don't mean that, it sounds like you hate him," Yamato said.

"I do I don't want to talk about Taichi and his problems anymore," she said.

Yamato looked at her, "Sora he's still our friend. I think we should help even if he's having an attitude problem!" he said angry

"I said I'm not! He's not my best friend anymore! How about you leave too Yamato" Sora yelled and ran up stairs to her room.

"Fine I'll try to help him myself," Yamato said angrily that about her stubbornness.

Sora sat on her bed silently, "Why should I help if he's going to act like a big jerk," Sora though out loud to herself and flopped onto her bed then turned on her stereo full blast.

"Well thanks for the concern Yamato but I don't need it," Taichi told him over the phone.

"Look Taichi, I don't want to lose your friendship okay. I'm just trying to help," Yamato's voice said.

"And you look, I understand you're trying to be a friend and I appreciate it but I don't want your help, in fact I don't need it," Taichi said.

"Okay just promise me you won't do anything stupid? Okay," Yamato asked.

"Okay I promise I won't. I'll think before I act," Taichi said not so sincerely trying to get Yamato off his back and hung up the phone.

Taichi's phone rang again annoyed that it rang again and hoping to god it wasn't Yamato he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi is Taichi there?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, Mimi what's up?" Taichi replied feeling relieved that it wasn't Yamato.

"Oh Taichi, I got an Idea how about we go skiing on Wednesday I can rent out a cabin and will be all my ourselves," she replied shyly.

"Alone? Hmm, I'd probably have to ask my parents but I can't say that we are going alone. What's the cover?" Taichi asked.

"Simple we'll just say my parents are coming with us and staying in the same cabin." Mimi replied smartly.

"Good idea let me call you back in a second okay," Taichi said hanging up the phone.

"Mom, Dad?" he called.

"Yes Taichi what is it?" his mom answered.

Taichi came out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs into the living room, "I wanted to ask you and dad something," he started.

"Okay so tell us what is it?" his dad asked.

"I was wondering if I can go on a ski trip with Mimi and her parents," Taichi said hoping they'd let him go.

"I don't know your mother and I will have to think this over," his dad said.

"Okay sure, I just be in my room," Taichi walked up stairs into his room closing the door behind him he dialed Mimi's number.

"Taichi, did you ask will they let you go?" She asked excitedly thinking he had news that he could go.

"Don't know I have to wait and see," he said.

"Oh really you'll let me know when they decide right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," Taichi said smiling.

"Okay love you," she said into the receiver smiling as well.

"Yeah, same here bye," he said then closed the phone.

****

**_Noon..._**

"Oh sorry Cody about this morning," Sora said feeling ashamed that about yelling in front of customers with Taichi.

"That's okay things happen" he replied.

Yamato walked in saw Sora talking to Cody, "Sora, can I talk to you."

"If it's about Taichi then I don't want to hear it," she said not even looking at him "No, I want to apologize to you about earlier. I'm sorry," he said.

"That's okay you're forgiven, besides I was taking out my anger on you so I am sorry too," she smile the two kissed.

Just then Taichi walked in and saw them kissing, he turned his head disgusted, hurt and angry all at once. He sat down at one of the hidden tables in the back of the Express pounded his fist onto the table and put his head down.

Sora giggled as she pulled away, "I feel better thanks to you," she smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Yamato took her hand in his. She smiled warmly at him.

****

**_That Evening…_**

Sora was finishing off her night shift at the Express when Taichi came into the Express and looked around he saw Sora and approached her.

"There aren't a lot of people here tonight. It's kind of dead," he said watching her back.

Sora turns around and sees him, "Usually on cold nights like these people stay home where it's warm," she said rather coldly to him.

Taichi frowns then gets to the point of the matter, "I just want to apologize."

"Okay we can talk out here," she said pointing to the greenhouse portion of the Express. The two walk over there then Taichi closes the double doors.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier about us not being best friends anymore. I'm sorry for that I really am I want our friendship back it means everything to me," he said quietly.

"Taichi I want that too. I say we call truce no more fighting over stupid things like this," she says extending her hand out, "Lets shake on it."

When they're hands joined the two are over come with a sudden powerful emotion. He started to caress it. Sora looking down at her hands she was surprised but didn't pull her hand back she let him caress her hand she wanted him to do it. Then Taichi takes her hand in both of his they look up at each other mesmerized they take a step closer to each other leaning toward each other when they were only a millimeter a part.

"Sora?" Yamato's voice rings through the Cafe. "Sora?' he calls again.

Sora and Taichi are still looking at each other their hearts pounding with in their chests Taichi lets go of her hands, "Yamato over here."

Yamato heard his voice and opening the double doors came into the glass portion of the express "Hey what's going on?" he asked smiling.

"We are friends again I was just apologizing," Taichi said.

"That's good guys now we can all hang out together," Yamato said looking at the both of them.

"Listen, I've got to get going but I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," Taichi said and quickly turns around to the back exit for the Express.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 4**

**_The Next Morning…_**

"Taichi we've made a decision about your skiing trip and we also looked in to it," His father said.

"For one we are not pleased with you, you lied to us," Anna said.

"Why can't you let me go with her we are not going to do anything," Taichi said with is voice raised.

"Were not dumb Taichi that is the final answer you're not going," his father said.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Taichi said shouted.

"Don't you talk to me like that! What has gotten in to you? "Kevin said equally angry with his son.

"NOTHING DAD WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME GO!" Taichi said with the mounting frustration and anger of everything that happened to him in the past few weeks it started to get at him. He was getting angry for not being able to get what he wanted.

"That is enough," Kevin said firmly he walked away from Taichi and his wife and went up the stairs. Taichi watched bitterly then gathered all of his belongings and marched out the front door.

"Guess what, we are having a party at the Midnight Express," Rose said. She is one of Sora's teammates on her soccer team.

"Really for what?" Sora asked.

"For our team to get a gear on for the opening game, so we are going to throw a celebration for the team!" Lila said on coming up by Sora's left side.

"Okay that's sounds good," Sora said.

"Great invite a couple of your friends too," Lila said.

"Yeah the more the better," Rose said then the bell rang once.

"Opps got to go see you later," Rose said and the other two other girls left with her.

Yamato came running down the hallway to his locker, which he nearly slammed into.

"Yamato?" Sora said.

He turned his head "Sora…hi.. I slept in I was in a rush that I ran all the way here," he said stopping to catch his breath.

Sora laughed, "You sound like Taichi," she said.

Yamato looked at her funny, "Like Taichi, don't think so, this was the only time this happened to me," he answered.

"I was just kidding relax," Sora said then looked at her watch, "I should be getting to class now."

"Got ya, see you later okay?" Yamato said finishing putting books into his book bag the closed his locker.

"Okay, bye," she said then was on her way to her class.

Sora and Yamato were by the study area with Sora's friends Rose and Lila chatting about the upcoming party for the team and homework. Taichi had saw them all and decided on going to say hi but just as he was about too Jeff and some of his friends approached him, "Hey Taichi," Jeff said.

Taichi turned around, "Jeff what is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you and Mimi were going to come out to the party that we are going to be throwing this Wednesday. It's at a house that I'm supposed to watching so it's all to ourselves," Jeff explained.

Taichi looked at him he had interest in this party despite it being thrown by a loser, "Yeah sure we will," Taichi said.

"I got two kegs," Jeff said.

Taichi smiled "Awesome, you'll see us their. Don't worry Jeff."

"Okay, see you Wednesday, man," Jeff said to him then his group of friends walked to the stairs and exited.

Taichi then resumed going to the study room where he saw Sora and Yamato or so he thought that he was there because now Yamato wasn't, it's all good for me really, he thought, "Hey, Sora," he said.

Sora jumped out of her seat startled by his voice, "Oh Taichi hi, you scared me," she said rearranging papers that were in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't mean too," he said apologizing.

"It's okay, I was just catching up on homework," she turned to face him now as Taichi took a seat in an empty chair next to her.

"Where did Yamato and your friends go? I thought I saw them all here with you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah they were. We were talking about our party we are having," she said.

"A party? I'll come. That's if you want me too," Taichi said smiling.

"Of course I want you too, you're my best friend," Sora said smiling at him.

He smiled back then faded, "About last night," he started "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

"No it's okay Taichi. I understand, it meant nothing." Sora agreed then they both looked to the ground.

"Taichi!" Taichi and Sora turn around and see Mimi coming toward them.

She gave Taichi a huge kiss, and then was pushed away by Taichi, "Whoa Mimi settle down," he said slightly embarrassed.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see Taichi that's all," she said winking at him.

"I have to get going. See you later guys," Sora said leaving the small study area from where Taichi had entered it earlier.

Taichi watched her leave then sighed, "Mimi, we are not going."

"WHAT?" she shouted out surprised.

"Yeah you heard me the first time we are not aloud to go my parents aren't as lenient as yours are," Taichi explained.

"Oh, so much for that," she said sighing a bit.

"You know Jeff has a party planned on Wednesday night," Taichi said trying to make it up to her for not being able to go.

"Really, we're going then," Mimi said quickly.

"But Sora has a party that night too and I want to go be there for her. Because I don't want to hurt her feeling by not going," Taichi said.

"That's fine with me but when can we go to the other? Half way through it?" Mimi said questioning him.

Taichi wasn't sure, "Yeah I don't think she wouldn't mind," he said.

"Oh Taichi come on it's just a party she'll forgive you if you miss the end half," Mimi said simplify. Taichi looked downward to the ground in thought about last night and what might have happened if Yamato hadn't came.

_**Later that evening…**_

"Sora you okay?" Yamato asked her as they sat at the Express quietly.

"Ah yeah I'm sorry if I'm not here," she apologized.

"Its okay you just need some cheering up, How about we go see that movie you wanted to see," Yamato said taking her hand in his.

"Sorry Yamato I just don't feel up to it. I'm just dragging you down with me I'll go home I'm kind of tired," Sora said.

"Okay let me at least drive you home," Yamato said.

"Okay sure," Sora said getting up from the table, they exited the Express.

Taichi was in his room thinking as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, why am I feeling this way, he thought. He got off his bed then went into his closet and dug through some clothing pulling a bottle that was half-full with vodka. He looked at it for a moment, I shouldn't be filling this way about Sora, then opening the lid he took a swig of it he needed a way to numb the heartache he was having and he found the alcohol to be the best solution lately.

Yamato had returned to the Midnight express where he had seeing some of Taichi's new friends that he had been hanging out with lately. Jeff sees Yamato and walks away from the rest of his friends to talk to him, "Your one of Taichi's friend's right?" Jeff questioned him.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Yamato said annoyed at him for even coming up to him.

"No reason just wondering," Jeff said snickering underneath his breath," loser."

Jeff was jolted back suddenly, "whoa…!" he cried out then landed on his butt. Yamato glared down at him, "What's the big deal man!"

"Hey Yamato, Jeff take that outside," Cody said as he saw what had happened.

"Sorry Cody, it won't happen again," Yamato said glaring at Jeff then exited the Midnight express.

I never felt this way about any guy before not even Yamato, Sora thought she looked at her refection in the mirror, but this feeling I get when I'm near Taichi is so different, she looked away then crawled into bed, maybe I'll just sleep on it, and she turned off the lights.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 5**

"Taichi get up!" his mother called she was standing just outside his bedroom door.

"Yeah...I will," he answered groggily. He didn't even get enough sleep last night and his tossing and turning didn't do him any good either. He turned over his face in front of an empty bottle of vodka, "Maybe that is the reason," he said he took the bottle and threw it underneath his bed then he slowly got ready for school.

When he came downstairs into the kitchen his father asked him, "Do you want to go see a soccer match?"

"Um, no," he said still bitter about his father not letting him go to the skiing.

"I suggest you get an attitude change now." Kevin said while Hikari and Anna watched an argument unfold.

"Yeah well, just don't bother asking me anything," Taichi replied angry.

"Yeah and I bet you don't want to go to Sora's party," his dad said.

"What! You're not going to let me go to my best friend's party!" Taichi shouted.

"You're under house arrest Taichi you are not going anywhere tomorrow night," Kevin said strongly.

Taichi looked at him in disbelief, "WHAT THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Taichi yelled.

His father got up from the table excusing him self then went to the stairs when Taichi got up too with his mother following him concerned.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!" Taichi shouted at him as they were now in the foyer.

"Not with your attitude problem," Kevin said then continued up the stairs.

Taichi grabbed a medium sized glass statue that was sitting on the mantle. Then was about to throw it at his father when his mother stopped him grabbing the statue out of his hands, "Are you absolutely crazy!" his mother yelled at him quietly.

"Mom please talk to him, I have to go Sora is going to be upset if I don't!" Taichi said pleading his case to his mom.

His mother sighed, "I don't know what I can do. However, I will try to change his attitude toward you and going to the party. You do have to change your attitude that is what is wrong. You have been acting like this ever since that Christmas dance," Anna said truly concerned about her son's emotions.

Taichi frowned a little annoyed and then shook his head, "I promise to try harder at my attitude problem. But please help me out mom I want to go," he said begging.

"All right I'll see what I can do but I can't make you any promises that he will allow you to go," Anna said honestly.

Taichi nodded, "Okay I'm going bye mom."

She watched as he left the house shaking her head.

_**Sora's House…**_

"Sora there is someone at the door for you," Karen called to her from the door.

"I'll be right down," she hollered then finished fixing her hair and putting her uniform on then came down the stairs, "Hikari?" Sora questioned.

"Hi Sora, " Hikari said giving each other a hug.

"How's everything going?" Sora asked.

"Fine but I got a question for you," Hikari said.

"Okay what is it?" Sora wondered curious of what she had to ask her.

"It's about Taichi," she said looking at Sora to see if she could read anything from her.

"What about Taichi?" Sora asked wanting to know what this was all about.

"Well he's been acting kind of strange lately I was wondering if you knew why, " she said.

"Yeah I guess, you could say that. We got into a pointless fight the other day," Sora said hoping it helped her out.

"No I mean---never mind who did you go to the dance with?" Hikari asked.

"Yamato, he asked me so I went with him," Sora answered confused.

Hikari looked at her in surprise, oh my God and here I was thinking that Sora turned Taichi down and that's why he was all moody the day before the dance.

"Hikari are you okay?" Sora asked she seemed spaced out for a second.

"Nothing I was just thinking. Well thank you so much Sora I'll see you at school," she said.

"Hey Hikari! Let me drive you there since you are here," Sora said.

"Okay thanks Sora," Hikari said smiling at her then they both left the house.

_**At the School...**_

"Yamato, would you quit bothering me!" Taichi yelled.

"No man, your still drinking aren't you," Yamato said angrily.

Taichi walked away from him to his locker, "Don't forget I had the Crest of Friendship and I learned the hard way to understand it!" Yamato said standing behind him and watching him waiting for a response.

"Oh yeah, I forgot because of your stupid lame excuse 'I have to find myself ' I could have all most died! One hell of a friend you are Yamato!" Taichi shot back bitterly. Yamato was taken back at the comment, "If I'd never meet you, I would have never been in that position," He said.

"Why are you rehashing the past!" Yamato said shouting as well.

"I'm tying to get my point across. YOU WERE A LOUSY FRIEND AND I DON'T NEED YOUR LOUSY ADVICE!" Taichi growled at him then stromed out of there angrily. Shortly after a teacher came from a classroom they were both just outside of, "What is all the commotion out here Mr. Ishida," he asked.

"Nothing sir just a minor disagreement," Yamato said.

"Very well don't do it again argue outside of the school," The teacher said then reentered the class room.

"Right" Yamato said he leaned against his own locker when the bell rang students exited out of their classrooms.

Takeru saw his brother and went over to him, "Are you okay Yamato?"

Yamato looked at him, "Yeah fine," he said sounding like he was somewhere else far away.

"Are you sure I heard you guys, you never fought like that's since well you know..." Takeru said.

"Well at least it wasn't a physical fight, it was more a battle of words," Yamato said.

"Takeru, Yamato!" Hikari said calling them.

They both looked to see Hikari coming up to them with Sora trailing behind, "Hey what's wrong with you? You look down," Sora said coming up to Yamato.

"It's nothing really," Yamato said then looking up at Sora who had a concerned look on her face.

"Excuses us you two," Sora said to Takeru and Hikari who both nodded and Sora took Yamato by the arm and brought him a little further away from the them, "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing Sora, really it wasn't anything," Yamato said.

"It's Taichi isn't it? Did you get into another fight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sure it will fade then you'll be friends again like any other fight you both get into," Sora said trying to comfort him.

Yamato shook his head, "No he was being a total jerk not listening to me at all then he brought up the fact that he all most died in digital world and that it was my fault. All I was trying to do was help him with this drinking problem he's having."

"Drinking? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you that he was putting alcohol in his coffee remember," Yamato said.

"Yeah," Sora said thinking back to when he had told her but she didn't really care because she had been angry with Taichi, "Come on I'm sure he didn't really mean it and he knows your trying to help. Let's go to my locker so I can get my stuff."

Yamato nodded and the two went to her locker.

_**Somewhere else in the school...**_

"Ha, I don't need any help at all. I'm totally under control," Taichi said to himself.

"Taichi I know what your problem is," Hikari said.

Taichi turned to face her, "You know what my problem is? Okay what is it?" he said waiting for her to speak up.

"You're upset because you are in love with Sora and you can't have her because she is going out with Yamato," Hikari said smartly watching his expression change from smug to shock.

Taichi frowned, "In love with Sora? No way I'm not in love with her," he said angry with his sister.

Hikari smiled, "Really, you are just saying that to make yourself believe otherwise but I know Taichi that you can't lie to yourself much longer," Hikari said and with that, she walked a way from him to her next class.

_**Yagami house...**_

"Honey, maybe we are being a bit to harsh on him," Anna said to Kevin.

"No, we are not being that harsh on him he deserves it for giving us that kind of attitude, maybe if he learns how to act like an adult then he could go," Kevin said matter of fact.

"How about I chaperone the party then he can go," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary I trust him enough to go alone. If only he could change his attitude then I'll let him go," he said.

Anna gave her husband a hug, "I know you are upset with him but this is Sora's soccer party and she is expecting him to be there."

Kevin sighed pulling away from his wife, "I know they are close, but I have my reservations about tomorrow night."

"He is our son we should be able to trust him," Anna said.

"The trust point is not what I have with him its his inability to think rationally before doing something that is what worries me," Kevin said.

_**School hallways... **_

Mimi and Taichi were making out in the hallway then they stopped, "Taichi, we should take our relationship to the next step."

Taichi looked at her surprised a bit, "The next step? As in..." he said knowingly.

"Yeah how about we go soak in the hot tub tonight?" Mimi said.

"I can't I have to do something tonight," Taichi said quickly.

Mimi looked at him disappointed a bit, "Can't it wait?" she asked.

He shook his head, "School work you know I got to study and all, can I reschedule?" he asked.

"Sure," Mimi said then looked at the time, "It's almost time for class I'll see you later," she went up to him and gave him a kiss.

Taichi watched her leave then sighed, this is not working, he thought. Even if he wanted, too he wouldn't have been allowed since he is under house arrest.

_**Evening…**_

At The express Taichi and Mimi are sitting at a table with Jeff and Deanna, "Okay, the party is planned and ready to roll tomorrow night," Jeff said.

"That's good, Mimi and I will come a little late but will be there," Taichi said putting his arm around her.

"Any ways I'll see you later because I got to get home bye guys," Taichi said getting up and paid for their drinks then left.

"Why is he going so early," Jeff questioned Mimi.

"He said that he had to do homework," Mimi said.

_**Yagami's...**_

Taichi arrived home took off his shoes and jacket off and when he looked up saw his mother and father he sighed, "Okay I suppose that you are going to tell me that I can't go and I'm grounded for life, right?" he said.

"No, actually I'm allowing you to go to Sora's party I know she would want you there. I was being hard on you before but I think we know enough to trust you to go to your best friend's party," Kevin said.

Taichi was surprised he didn't know what to say, "Thank you so much Mom, dad," he said then ran up the stairs to his room.  
**_  
To Be Continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Things Happens When You Least Expect It Chapter 6**

**_  
The Big Day Wednesday… _**

Taichi was at his locker he was suddenly blinded by someone who put their hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" Mimi said.

"It's Sarah from next door," he said smiling smartly.

"No silly it me," she took her hands off his eyes, "This is great now we can take our relationship to the next level," Mimi said eusatiaslily.

"Yeah," Taichi agreed closing his locker door. "Why are you so eager to take our relationship to the next level," Taichi asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend and we should do things together," she explained.

Taichi raised an eyebrow then turned away from her, "Yeah…maybe," he said.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Mimi said startled.

"ah, nothing don't get so uptight," Taichi said.

Yamato and Sora come walking up the hall hand in hand. Taichi having seen them then turns around quick in the opposite direction.

Yamato had already seen them and turned to Sora, "I'm going down stairs to the cafeteria you can come if you want," Yamato said.

"No it's okay Yamato, I have to go my locker first then maybe I'll come down or I'll see you in biology class," She said giving him a kiss then he left going down the stairs to the cafeteria.

Taichi who was hidden the square pillar watching Sora while Mimi was at her locker exchanging books then Mimi poked him after she had finished, "Taichi hello?" she said.

"Yeah I'm listening what is it?" he said still watching Sora from behind the pillar.

"I'm going to go for the day. Do you want to come?" Mimi asked.

"Huh? You mean play hookie?" Taichi asked slightly annoyed.

"Well yeah, do you want to come?" Mimi asked again.

"How about this; I'll join you there in a little while there is something I got to do first," Taichi said to her then kissed her goodbye. He made sure Mimi had disappeared behind the doors and went to find Sora who was just around the corner at her locker sitting by it and reading a one of her text books.

"Hey Sora," he called.

She looked up, "Hi Taichi, I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday with Yamato." She packed the book she was holding in her bag and got up.

Taichi rolled his eyes," Yeah what about it?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"You hurt his feeling Taichi, he was trying to help you," Sora said.

"Well I don't need his help," he turned around his back facing her.

"Taichi you do need help, if you drink alcohol all the time it not good for you."

Taichi turned around quickly, "Who told that? Yamato did didn't he?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that we want to help you," Sora said concerned.

"I don't need help Sora I'm fine nothing is going to happen to me at all," Taichi said.

"Okay I trust you, I don't want to fight about this okay," Sora said smiling at him.

Taichi lighted up a bit, "Okay I'm fine with it I appreciated it but I don't need it. Can you tell Yamato that I'm sorry about the fight and I didn't mean to say all those things to him?"

Sora smiled politely, "Okay I will," She walked to her class. Taichi watched her leave.

**_Lunch Time…_**

The bells rang signaling lunchtime.

Yamato had caught up with Sora, "Hey Yamato, I spoke with Taichi this morning when you left for the cafeteria and he said that he is sorry about the fight and all the things he said to you," she said.

Yamato just shrugged, "What's wrong, Yamato?" she asked looking at him worried.

"I have a bad feeling about today, I don't know why," he confessed.

Sora was confused by this "What do you mean?"

"Never mind about it," he said brushing it off what ever it is it probably about the test next week and failing it, He thought.

Taichi walked in the Express he looked for Mimi, spotting her on the patio under the glass with her friend Deanna, "Hi girls," he said sitting next to Mimi.

"Hi Taichi we were just talking," Mimi said as the two just continued to go on about make up and clothing. "Hey how about a smoothie?' he asked them the two nodded.

"I'll have strawberry," Mimi replied.

"I'll have a blueberry," Deanna said quickly.

"Okay I'll be back in a second," Taichi said getting up and walking over to the counter.

"See look how cute he is," Mimi said to Deanna.

"Yeah, he's cute but Jeff is even more cute," Deanna commented and continued to exchange small comments back and forth.

**_Evening…_**

"Check it out it looks wicked," Yamato said as he looked around the Midnight Express and the decorations that were put up.

"Yeah," Sora said a little awe struck.

"Well come on lets get some beverages," Sora said dragging him over to the refreshment table where they met with some of Sora's teammates.

Taichi and Mimi arrived, "This place in nicely decorated," Mimi said.

"Too bad Deanna didn't want to come," Mimi said.

"Can you just stay for a few more hours then we can leave," Taichi said to her firmly.

"Oh okay, I'll just make use of my free time," she said then walked away from him and toward Yamato and Sora and Sora's teammates. "Hi guys we are here," Mimi said giving Sora a hug.

Taichi followed Mimi then standing beside her he said, "Hi."

"I'm glad you came," Sora said smiling at the both of them.

"Yeah my dad allowed me to come," he smiled.

"That's good then how about we start dancing instead of talking?" Yamato said.

"Good idea," Sora said the two walked on to the dance floor, the tables were moved out of the way to form one, and started dancing to a slow song that had just begun. Taichi and Mimi joined them and four danced with others joining.

"Sora, I have that nagging feeling again," Yamato said whispering to her as they danced.

"Yamato come on just forget about it and enjoy the party," she said.

"That's the thing I can't," Yamato stressed.

Sora pulled away from the embrace she kissed him. Taichi watched the whole exchanged then turning his attention back to Mimi who was watching him look at Sora.

"Taichi is there something I should know about?" she asked.

"No," he said.

The music finished he guided her off the dance floor. Sora has left Yamato while he went to the restroom and looked over to see where Taichi was. She saw him and Mimi over by the door talking intently. Sora looked around to see if anyone saw her and snuck up and listened to the conversation.

"Taichi let's go to Jeff's party now. You are obvious distracted about something and you need to loosen up," Mimi said a little annoyed.

"We'll go just as soon as the way is clear," he said.

Sora heard the whole thing was furious, the nerve he has to do that, she though angrily.

"Fine I'll be at the refreshment table come and get me when you're done thinking or what ever you are doing," Mimi said still a little angry with him. She waited by the refreshments helping herself to some more punch.

Sora came out from her hiding spot and confronted him, "How dare you pretend to come to this party! If you want to leave now Taichi, go ahead, it won't bother me at all. The Jeff's party is much better isn't it why don't you go!" she shouted harshly at him then walked way to where Yamato was chatting with some of her teammates.

Taichi was slightly hurt by her words then angrily walked over to Mimi grabbing her by the arm "We are going now!" Taichi said to her.

"Okay just let go of my arm," she said and the two exited the express.

"Sora what's the matter?" Yamato asked.

"Taichi was just using this party to go to Jeff's. He never really wanted to be here," she said angry.

"Are you going to stay angry at him forever because of this?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, Just maybe if he matured long enough to understand my feelings then I wouldn't stay angry at him," she said.

**_Jeff's House Party…_**

Taichi and Mimi arrived Deanna met them at the door, "It's so cold out," Mimi said coming into the front entrance.

"Yeah and I need a drink to warm me up," Taichi said as he had already filled up a glass of beer and chugged it down in one gulp then went to get another one.

"Could you hand one to me Taichi?" Mimi asked. "Just a little bit," she added.

"Yeah," he replied coming back to her then handing a plastic cup to her they sat down on the couch.

Mimi moved closed to him, "Taichi, come on let go up stairs," she suggested quietly.

"No, I'm still feeling like I had enough," he said brushing her off.

"Fine," Mimi said snapping at him.

"Look at Jeff he's trying to hit on every girl here," Deanna said as she too was angry with her boyfriend.

"Come on Deanna let go some where quite and no jerk boyfriend are around," Mimi said bitterly and the two girls left.

After about five glasses Taichi began to feel sick, he went to the bathroom but the door was lock and some one was already in there. He went back and sat on couch when Jeff came up to him "Are you okay man?" he asked.

"No," Taichi managed to say.

"Don't make a mess of this carpet it's white I won't be able to get it out afterwards," he said as he help Taichi up and they walked to the patio door where Jeff nudged him out into the winter cold air.

Stumbling a little he staggered falling to his knees and grabbing a hold of the side of the small raised square garden that he ended up throwing up into it several times. Still even after that he wasn't feeling too good he went to get up when he felt shivers. Moving away from the little garden he crawled toward the patio doors but stopped after only a few steps forward, when he just dropped onto the snow-covered ground, "I need to rest a little…" he said softly to himself then passed out.

Kevin looked at the clock it reached ten o'clock and he grew curious where or not Taichi was still at Sora's party as he said he was. On top of that Anna had not called him at all.

Yamato and Sora were dancing then they stopped and went to the refreshment table to get a drink, "So are you angry still?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," she said.

"Maybe I should go there and make sure nothing happens to him you know Taichi right," Yamato said.

Sora looked at him as if he betrayed her, "Fine, if you want to go so bad then go and stay there!" she said.

"I'm sorry Sora," Yamato told her but his apologize didn't seem to be getting through to her then he left. Sora sighed as she went over to the tables to sit down.

Deanna and Mimi both started to search for Taichi but instead they run into Jeff who tried to put moves on Mimi she pushed him away, "Ew…get away" she said.

"Come on lets look up stairs Deanna," she said to her friend the two girls went up stairs looking for Taichi.

Meanwhile outside on the patio Taichi lay with a layer of snow already accumulating on him.

"Sora?" Kevin said approaching her.

"Mr. Yagami what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Taichi did you see him?" he asked.

Sora shook her head, "Sorry" she said.

"It's okay I'll look for him myself would you tell me if you see him though," he asked.

"Yeah I will." she said as she watched him leave. Sora didn't know why she was covering for him especially after he didn't want to be at this party at all.

After minutes of looking around he couldn't find him he took his cell phone out and called home, "Anna he's not here," he said.

Yamato arrived at the house where the party was being held he walked into the house as soon as he did he bumped into a frantic Mimi, "Yamato did you see where Taichi went!" she asked quickly.

"I just got here Mimi what happened to Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know he's been gone for a while now. We looked up stairs but he isn't there," she said scared that something might have happened to him.

"Okay Lets look again we will all split up and cover every inch of this house," Yamato said ordering them both.

Meanwhile it's been almost fifteen minutes; out in the cold Taichi still lying on the ground snow layering up on top of him.

Sora walked around the closing festivities the band was packing all there instruments, everyone was cleaning.

"Sora your still here why?" Rose her friend said coming up to her.

"Yeah well I got ditched sort of," Sora said rather sadly.

Rose looked at her confused.

"Oh never mind Rose, I wasn't ditched Yamato went to go find Taichi, " she said.

"Oh so that's why he left early I thought you guys had a fight," Rose said explaining.

"Here let me help you guys clean up," she said starting to gather various clothes off the tabletops.

"Okay sure," Rose said.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"Anything?" he called to Mimi who just came from her search.

"Who are you guys looking for? If it's Taichi the last time I saw him is when he was feeling sick so I helped him outside to get a little fresh air," Jeff said.

Yamato quickly ran to the patio doors opening them Mimi followed him, "Taichi! Where are you...? Taichi!" Yamato said calling out again. He frowns then looking to his left; he sees someone in the snow and runs over to the body in the snow.

Yamato he turned the body over gently so he is on his back and notices that it is Taichi, who was unconscious his skin had a blue tint, "Taichi! Wake up Taichi!" he said trying to get him to talk.

Mimi looked at Taichi in shock and stood frozen to one spot.

"Taichi!" he shouted but nothing came from his friend. Yamato placed his middle finger and index finger together and pressed up against Taichi's neck looking for a pulse.

Yamato looked at Mimi gravely, "Yamato what's wrong?" she said.

"I can't find a pulse," he replied.

"OH MY GOD! NO," she gasped horrified.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 7**

Yamato quickly ran to the patio doors opening them Mimi followed him, "Taichi! Where are you...? Taichi!" Yamato said calling out again. He frowns then looking to his left; he sees someone in the snow and runs over to the body in the snow.

Yamato he turned the body over gently so he is on his back and notices that it is Taichi, who was unconscious his skin had a blue tint, "Taichi! Wake up Taichi!" he said trying to get him to talk.

Mimi looked at Taichi in shock and stood frozen to one spot.

"Taichi!" he shouted but nothing came from his friend. Yamato placed his middle finger and index finger together and pressed up against Taichi's neck looking for a pulse.

Yamato looked at Mimi gravely, "Yamato what's wrong?" she said.

"I can't find a pulse," he replied.

"OH MY GOD! NO," she gasped horrified.

"GO CALL 911 AND BRING SOME BLANKETS! HURRY UP MIMI!" Yamato said shouting at her. Mimi ran back into the house while he tried to calm himself to not panic. He had to get Taichi to respond. "Think, Yamato Think," he said to himself then remembering, "CPR," he learned that in gym in class. Tilting Taichi's head back so it would open up his airways, he pinched Taichi's nose then he blew into Taichi's mouth. He then got up and putting his hands together then pushed Taichi's chest in three times. Putting his ear to his friend's mouth to see if he could hear him breathing but he didn't and repeated the steps.

Inside Mimi ran to the phone and was about to dial nine one, one when Jeff stopped her, "What are you doing!" he said.

"Taichi needs help!" she said shouting at him.

"No one knows we are here having this party!" Jeff said angry.

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" she said crying feeling tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm Thinking, I'm Thinking!" he said putting his hand on his head as he paced.

"Now that you mention it I did hear something about a party being hosted at the Applegate's residence," Cody said.

"Do you have the number Anna?" Kevin had asked.

"I know them," she said then dialed the number the phone rang a couple of times when someone answered, "Hello"

"This is Anna Yagami I'm looking for my son Taichi," Jeff hands the phone over to a hysterical Mimi.

"Hello?" she said sniffing.

"Mimi? Where's Taichi I want to talk to him," she said.

"You can't," Mimi said starting to cry again.

"What do you mean get the phone to him," Anna said to her raising her voice.

"Mrs. Yagami you don't understand he can't Taichi's dead," Anna eyes widened she didn't hear what she thought she heard Mimi's voice said to her the other end.

"What how can he be dead," she said feeling dread washing over her.

Kevin grabbed the phone out of his wife's hands, "What did you say! Where's Taichi?" he demanded fearing the worst.

"He is out side...and he has no pulse," she says through her tears.

"Okay give me the address," he said

"It's four hundred and two Glenn Cresant drive," she manages to tell them.

Yamato began to get frustrated with his efforts as Taichi wasn't responding to the CPR, emotionally he began to feel tears rush to his eyes, "COME ON,Taichi BREATH DAMN IT COME ON!" he said to him wiping the tears that had fallen he continued to administer CPR.

The Midnight Express was all cleaned up and Sora was sitting alone at the table, "He's still not back," Cody said to her as he walked up to her table. "Sora, are you okay?"

"No, Yamato hasn't come back yet he probably joined the beer party," she said upset.

"Sora I'll drive you home," Sharon said she was the bar owner who had come by to assist in the clean up.

"No that's okay I'll stay here for a while and wait for Yamato," she said.

"What did Yamato go over there for?" Sharon asked.

"To go keep Taichi out of trouble but I think he is going to be fine he and usually get out of doing anything," she said a little angry yet sad.

"What ever he does I'm sure he won't get away with it," Sharon said to her hoping that it would maker her feel better.

"I don't care, What ever Taichi does he deserves what he gets coming to him," she said.

Mimi had a bunch of blankets to bring out to Yamato. While Jeff was quickly is tidying the house up and runs in to the kitchen when the door flies open.

"WHERE'S TAICHI!" Kevin said shouting at Mimi who pointed to the patio doors. Anna and Kevin both quickly go out the door and see Yamato giving Taichi CPR Mimi who followed them came with blankets and passed them to Yamato.

"Yamato how is he?" Kevin asked looking down at Taichi.

"I'm trying my best to help him," he said as he put blankets on top of Taichi, "We can't move him."

Anna was in tears hugging Kevin tightly, "Where's the ambulance!" Yamato said shouting into the air.

"I'll call," Kevin said taking his cell phone out and dialing nine one, one. "Hello we need to know if you had a ambulance dispatched four hundred and two Glenn Cresant drive………. No? Okay right away please!" he said the closed his phone.

**_The Hospital..._**

They rush Taichi into ER room, "You did the right thing young man," the paramedics had told Yamato.

"Why must this happen to us!" Anna said crying in her husband's arms and his father was crying too.

Yamato watched them, his face was red from the cold and he knew Sora was wondering here he was all this time. He walked over to the pay phone putting the quarter in the phone and dialed the number to the Midnight express.

The phone rang at the counter, "Sora can you get it," Cody called from the back room. She picked it up, "Hello," she answered.

"Sora?" Yamato asked barley audible.

"Yamato? Where are you?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm at Hospital," he said fighting back tears

"What, what happened are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine but Taichi isn't. It doesn't look good Sora you got to get here now," Sora dropped the receiver.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 8**

"Yamato!" Sora said running up to him. "What happened, where is he?" she said desperately her tears flowing freely down her face.

"Sora, calm down," Yamato said.

"Damn it Yamato don't play games with me!" she said rather loudly then Yamato would of liked he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Get a grip! Sora there's nothing you can do to help him the doctors are in with him now," he said voice trembling as his own tears threatened to come.

She looked at him then broke down again, "I'm so sorry I…" she started to sob.

"Oh Sora," Anna said as she saw her going over to where her and Yamato where.

Sora pulled away from Yamato, "Mrs. Yagami I'm so sorry it's my entire fault," she said crying.

"No, it isn't honey," Anna said to her crying herself and gave Sora a hug to comfort her.

"Where's Mr. Yagami?" she asked sniffing and wiping her tears away with a Kleenex that Anna has handed her.

"He went to get Hikari," She said.

"Where is he? I just want to see him," Sora asked Anna who in turn pointed to the Emergency doors just a couple feet away. She could see him under a blue insulation blanket and doctors and nurses were around him. Sora covered her mouth with shock and turned back into Anna's arms.

Just then Hikari and Mr. Yagami came; Sora saw Hikari and left Anna's arms and went to hug her Hikari, "Sora, don't worry he'll make it," she said through her own tears.

Mimi suddenly came from the hospital door, "Yamato how is he?" she said.

Yamato turned around to her, "Mimi I don't know I did all I could do," he said.

"I know you did but don't blame yourself," she said and paused decided weather or not she should tell him what she had done, "If there is anyone to blame I am to blame."

"No its not, now come on lets' go I don't want to bother them," he said pointing to the Yagami's and Sora.

"Okay, how about we go and pray at the chapel," she suggested.

Yamato looked at her discouraged, "That's not going to help I'll just be talking to myself if I do that," he said.

"That's not true," Mimi said pulling him with her to the chapel.

_**Taichi's ER room…**_

The monitors Taichi was hooked up too start to beep three times then flat lined,"Code Blue!" one of the nurses called.

Anna was watching devastated, "Oh, no, no, no," Anna said as they waited outside the emergency room waiting room.

"Doctor what's going on!" Kevin called.

"He's gone into Cardiac Arrest! Nurse Aki bring the crash cart!" the doctor shouted rushing into Taichi's room.

Sora and Hikari gasped, Anna just began sobbing loudly.

The all watched as they frantically tried to revive him.

This can't be happening I care about him why is the happening? Sora thought. For the moment, she had forgotten about Yamato and the stupid fights with Taichi all she cared for was that Taichi would come out of this all right.

"Oh no," Hikari whispered tears evident in her eyes.

"One, two, three, " the doctor said placing two panels on Taichi's chest causing his body to jump but the line remained flat. "Again, one, two, three, still no response his blood pressure is dropping. One more time," the doctor ordered they set the machine up one more notch of electric power. "One, two, three," the doctor said then applied the paddles on him after they waited and shortly after the heart monitor started to read a heartbeat.

The doctors and nurse in the room were relieved wiping the sweat off their brows. One of the doctors excited the ER room and went to talk with the family, "Your son is fine we managed to stabilize him and we will be put him in a ICU room we need to put him on a ventilator to help him breath for the time being," the doctor said to them.

"But what does he have, I mean what I'm trying to say is what happened to him he was at a party drinking." Kevin asked as Anna, Sora and Hikari watched the doctor waiting for his answer.

"Taichi has suffered from acute alcohol poisoning and with that hypothermia. I assure you that he is stable now and he will still need to be monitored in the ICU room for a couple of days very closely. There is no telling when he will wake up though," he said, "if you excuse me I got to run another errand," the doctor said then leaving them.

Yamato and Mimi exited the chapel, "I don't know about you but I'm going home," Mimi said.

"Yeah, I agree could you give me a ride though?" Yamato asked.

"Oh sure anything for a friend," Mimi said smiling at him.

_**  
Outside Taichi's ICU room...**_

"Can we go in to see him?" Anna asked the doctor who had returned.

"Yeah but make it brief, not too many in there at once either," he said then left again to go to the nurses station.

Anna and Kevin went in first, Sora just stood outside the room looking in.

"Sora come on," Hikari said gesturing for her to come with her.

Sora shook her head, "I ...I can't," she said not after what she had said about him.

"Sora its okay, come on," Hikari said again.

"You don't understand Hikari I can't go in not now," she said then taking off down the corridor.

Hikari sighed then walked into Taichi's room, "Honey, come on and wake up. Me your dad and sister are here," Anna said to him she held his hand cold pale hand in hers and began to cry,"Oh my god. He feels so dead," Anna said standing up and went to find comfort in her husband's arms.

Hikari went to sit down in the chair beside his bed, "Taichi, you know that you're the best big brother. Mom and Dad are upset you have to wake up. If not for us then do it for Sora she is devastated," Hikari said hoping to get him to wake up it didn't work.

Sora was sitting in one of the chairs in the chapel. She couldn't believe that those words had come from her mouth. She regretted saying them to Sharon at all and now there was Taichi lying in a hospital bed because she said he deserved it. Her eyes were red from crying and then she started up again sobbing quietly.

"Sora?" she heard a voice call her and turn around and Hikari was there. Sora just turned around to face the front of the chapel again.

"Sora, come on you have to go and see Taichi. I know you care about him and he cares about you," Hikari said trying to get Sora to understand her importance to Taichi.

"No...I can't. You know what I said just a few hours ago? I said that he deserved what ever he gets coming to him," Sora said angry with herself.

Hikari sighed, "You can't blame yourself because of this accident you were just mad at him," she said.

"Yes I was but look what happened," she said raising her voice a bit, "I just need more time Hikari, I can't see him. Do you understand?" Sora said begging her now.

"I don't understand Sora but I'll give you the time you need please make up your mind quickly, you're probably the one key that will help him wake up," Hikari said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Fading into scene with Yamato in a classroom

_"Hi guys, my name is Yamato Ishida. Many young people drink too fast to get drunk quickly but as you saw in the story if you do it carelessly you can get **Acute Alcohol Poisoning** and for some people who get this it can be deadly. How do you know when a friend or family member is suffering from alcohol poisoning here are a couple some of signs. Mental confusion, stupor, coma, or person cannot be roused, No response to pinching the skin, Vomiting while sleeping, Seizures, Slow breathing (less than 8 breaths per minute), Irregular breathing (10 seconds or more between breaths), and Hypothermia (low body temperature), bluish skin color, paleness. So please as I said before don't drink too fast and do not take any bets to see who can down the most shots at once and remember alcohol is a drug and can be fatal."_

**_Lilac Kamiya_**:

For more information on AAP do a goggle search and make sure you eat a good meal before drinking large amounts of alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, thanks for those who reviews for those waiting. And to answer the question of one reviewer keep on reading ;) also I decided to post two chapters at the same time because chapter 10 is a little short._

**Some things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 9**

**_Morning at the hospital…_**

Anna was sleeping in the chair beside her son's hospital bed when Kevin came and woke her up. "Honey come on wake up," he said nudging her she stirred then slowly awoke.

"Oh I thought this was all a very bad dream but it actually did happened," she said looking at Taichi.

"Honey you can stay here I'm going to talk to the doctor," he said.

Anna nodded and Kevin left in search of a doctor.

He looked around and called the doctor who was treating Taichi, "Doctor what else can you tell me?" Kevin asked.

"For someone to be in a coma means that the body wants to recover from the trauma that has happened to it. But for us to tell if he has retained any brain damage from the alcohol poisoning and hypothermia is that he is to wake from it the soon the better," Dr. Greagson said explaining to Mr. Yagami.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kevin asked him.

"The best thing that can be done is that you talk to him like he is here sometimes in those rare cases they can hear you but they can't respond back. Even playing his favorite music or perhaps someone that he likes were to talk to him. It may be enough to get him to wake up," the doctor said.

"I see," Kevin said looking down to the floor.

"Taichi's blood alcohol level was at point twenty five percent when we tested it you have a twenty to fifty percent chance that he has brain damage but I'm pretty sure he would be fine. If the blood alcohol level was any higher then that his chances for brain damage would have been higher," the doctor said to him.

"Thank you doctor," he said.

"Remember that it is about a twenty-five and fifty percent chance," he said to him then left to see other patients.

Yamato was at his locker he tossed his books in it then slammed the door shut and rested his head on against his locker, "There must have been something else I could have done."

Koushiro then came up to him, "I heard about what happened," he said standing behind him.

"There should have been something else I could have done for him I don't even know if I did the CPR right," he said with his head still resting on the locker.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Koushiro said trying to make him feel a little better.

"Yeah if it any one is at fault it's going to be me," Mimi said walking up to them.

"Don't say that," Yamato said now facing Koushiro and Mimi.

"How can I not, I never called 911," she said turning away from both of them.

Yamato and Koushiro looked at her with shocked expression on there faces then Yamato got angry, "YOU WHAT!" he said shouting in disbelieve. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL!" he said.

"I did try but Jeff stopped me," she said turning around to face him again.

"TAICHI'S LIFE WAS ON THE LINE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL" he said still shouting.

"Yamato clam down!" Koushiro said trying to stop the fighting.

"CLAM DOWN HERE I WAS BLAMING MYSELF FOR EVERTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED WHEN YOU'RE THE REAL ONE TO BLAME," Yamato said pointing at her spitefully and he left.

"YAMATO! I WANTED TO CALL BUT-" she stopped as he had just vanished around the corner.

"Yamato's just upset," Koushiro consoled her as she continued to cry then he helped her over to the study room and sat her on a chair there.

Sora and Hikari were sleeping side by side in the chairs in the waiting room. When Kevin came into the waiting room to wake them up, "Hikari, Sora," he called to them.

Hikari woke up first, "Dad?" she said yawning, "How is Taichi? Is there any change?"

"No he is still the same but I want you and Sora to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," he said to her.

Hikari nodded, "Okay," she said then he left the waiting room.

"Sora, wake up," Hikari said shaking her gently.

Sora sprung awake sitting up right and quickly asking, "What is it? Did something happen to Taichi?"

"No, he is still the same," Hikari said quietly. Sora just sat back down against the chair as before. "Come on Sora its morning you got to eat something," she said.

"No, I'm not hungry," Sora said.

"Yes you are and you're coming with me to the cafeteria," Hikari said dragging Sora along and Sora didn't even fight her either.

Jeff came down the hall toward his locker with out noticing Yamato had seen him. Yamato then went up to him and pushed him back angry.

"What's your problem Ishida?" Jeff said.

"My problem is you," Yamato said darkly.

"Me? What did I do?" Jeff answered sarcastically and was about to turn around and leave but Yamato stopped him.

"You're not leaving yet we need to have a little chat," Yamato said glaring at him, which scared Jeff suddenly.

"Look man I don't know what you're talking about so get lost," he said and shoved Yamato back. Yamato then swung his right hand back balling his right hand into a fist and punched Jeff square in the face. Soon they began to exchange blows, other students watched on cheering the fight on, it was enough to cause a lot of commotion that soon two teachers came and broke up the fight.

"It is my fault Koushiro. I should have watched him but I was mad at him because he didn't want to do anything with me!" Koushiro sighed turning his head the other way he saw Jyou coming up to them.

"Guys I heard about what happen," Jyou said.

"It's my entire fault," Mimi said starting to cry again.

Jyou and Koushiro frowned, "Mimi shhh, do you want everyone to come and ask you what is wrong?" Jyou said.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't want that," she sniffed a bit and wiped her tears off with a tissue she had in her purse.

"Hey, that's all right why don't we head over to the hospital and visit him," Jyou suggested.

"Okay, but I don't think his parents would want to see me," Mimi explained.

"I'm sure they would understand," Joe said trying to encourage her.

Sora sat playing with her food, "Sora? Aren't you going to eat?" Hikari said watching her, "Sora."

"Huh?" Sora answered coming out of her trance like state.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Hikari asked again.

"Oh, sorry Hikari," Sora said then looked down at her plate again.

"Listen, Sora you have to go in and see him," Hikari said suddenly.

"I need time, can't you see this hard enough on me!" Sora said shouting at Hikari people looked over at them then resuming their breakfast. "I didn't mean to yell but can you let me think about it," Sora said.

"There isn't time to think Sora he has to wake up in order for the doctors to do any tests on him go in and see him," Hikari said urging her, "I'm going up to see him okay? I expect you to show up there too."

_**Noon**_

Yamato came with the others came to the hospital that afternoon during lunch break seeing Hikari who had just came out of Taichi's room.

"Hikari, where's Sora?" Yamato asked.

She took a deep breath, "I don't know. I told her to come up here after breakfast down at the cafeteria but she never came," she said.

"Maybe I should find her," Yamato said.

"No, Yamato leave her she taking this all hard I tried to talk about it with her but I really do think she needs some time alone," Hikari said.

"It's understandable," Koushiro said.

"Could we go in and see him?" Mimi asked.

"My mom and dad are in there but you can go in," Hikari said.

The group of teens entered Taichi's hospital room just outside Ms. Takenouchi came over to Hikari.

"Ms Takenouchi if you're looking for Sora she isn't here," Hikari said.

"Why?" Karen questioned her confused Hikari simply shrugged her shoulders. Then Karen went to the door and looked into the ICU room.

In the park that was just across from the hospital, Sora was taking a walk to clear her mind in the cool winter air, "Why am I so scared to see him?" she wondered to herself. "He is my best friend I should be able to go in there and tell him that I'm sorry for yelling at him the way I did," she said. Tears formed in her eyes and started to run down her cheeks, 'I just don't want him to die because,' she shook her head. "No Sora your not thinking straight you like Yamato," she thought then continued walking, Your going in they're no matter how much it hurts to see him hooked up to all those machines, she told herself then turned around looking up to the Hospital and headed back to Taichi's room with determination.

**  
_Later That afternoon…_**

"Whoa Yamato what did you do?" Hikari asked she had just noticed that he had a fat lip and a little bit of a bruise appearing under his left eye.

"Nothing just got into a fight," he saw rather wearily.

"Oh," Hikari said.

"Well I'm going to head back to school I got to write a test for my last class and I don't want to write it some other time," he said as he left.

"I'm so sorry about what happen to your son Anna, Kevin," said Karen Sora's mom.

"I appreciate you coming for a visit Karen," said Kevin.

"I hope he gets better, that boy is like a son to me for the years we've all known each other for you know that," she said getting teary eyed as she looked into his hospital room.

"Thank for your support again." Anna said and they both hugged.

**_Night…_**

Sora finally arrived outside Taichi's hospital room she had changed out of her clothes from the party got on something more comfortable a pair of jeans and a pink v neck sweater.

Hikari saw her, "Sora!" Hikari said shouting and ran over to her, "Come on you have to go and see him," she begged.

"I was planning too, I just went home to change," she said then looked to Taichi's door, "Where's your mom and dad?"

"My dad convinced my mom to go home and rest they had been here since last night. I promised I'd call them if anything happen or if he woke up," she said.

"Well go on in," Hikari said encouraging her then physically pushed Sora lightly to his door.

She walked up to the door and looked through the window in the door she saw him laying in the hospital bed with the machines hooked up him and all around the bed board. They had taken off the ventilator tube from his mouth and he now was breathing in oxygen threw a tube that ran into both nostrils to another machine. Sora turned the handle on the door and opened it slowly she could hear the beeping noises from the heart monitor and various other machinery then looked at Taichi who was laying in bed unresponsive to her presence.

"Taichi," she began slowly as she approached his bed then sitting next to him, "I know you probably can't hear me...I want to tell you, that you got to fight," she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them away.

"You can't die, there are too many people that need you," a couple of her tears dropped onto his hospital bed then took his hand into hers.

"Your mom, your dad, your sister, and your friends all need you to be well and healthy again. I need you too Taichi so don't give up," she said then she began to cry, "Oh, who am I kidding you can't even hear me!" she said upset she went up to leave but she felt herself jerk back she turned around to Taichi, "Taichi?" She said as she watched him struggling to open his eyes.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 10**

"Oh, who am I kidding you can't even hear me!" she said upset she went up to leave but she felt herself jerk back she turned around to Taichi, "Taichi?" She said as she watched him struggling to open his eyes. "Taichi say something or blink," she said desperately.

"So-Sora---how's it----going?" he said questioning her.

"You woke up!" she threw her arms around him hugged him as he was lying their. Taichi couldn't barely move his arms he felt so weak. "I'm so glad you're a wake you all most died," she said.

"Died?" he swallowed closing his eyes again then reopening them he looked around the room, "Where---am I?" he asked scared he hand no idea what happened to him.

Sora alarmed pulled away slightly, "Your at the hospital you don't remember anything?" she asked concerned.

"All I remember-- is going to the party and---falling," he answered slowly and confused.

"I'm going to get Hikari and a doc-" she said but was interrupted by Taichi

"No, wait!" he called she turned around to look at him.

"I just--wanted to say thank you--for being here," he said managing to look at her from his laying down position.

Sora smiled and went out the door, "Hikari! Taichi's awake," Sora said to her.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad to tell them he is up," Hikari said running to a pay phone.

"So that was the whole fight?" his father asked.

"Yeah, If I had the chance I would--" Yamato was cut off.

"Hey, don't do anything to him," his father said.

Yamato looked at his dad angrily, "Dad he's the one who did it!" Yamato said.

"Okay, just relax and go to bed. You need your rest," his dad demanded.

"Fine, I will," Yamato said and retreated to his bedroom.

"Oh Taichi your okay!" his mom hugged him then his father did. While Sora stayed at the end of his bed watching them along side with Hikari.

His mother started to cry, "You scared us Taichi you were all most taken from us," she said.

"I'm here mom," he said.

"I'm glad your okay son," his dad said he was in tears as well they were mostly of joy.

"Mom Dad don't cry," Taichi said his tears were flowing down his cheeks "I'm so sorry. I love you...I never meant to hurt you both." he said his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Hikari, Sora...for being a jerk," he said crying now.

Hikari hugged her brother then it was Sora's turn and their hug lingered a little longer then a usual hug lasted between to friends.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 11**

**_Five days later at the hospital…_**

Taichi was packing some stuff in a duffel bag when a nurse came in to the room, "Your pretty lucky young man," she said.

"I know, I all most messed my whole life but now I'm not going to do that same mistake again," he said.

"That's the way, it like god gave you a second chance," she said then she left.

Taichi went daydreaming...

"_Taichi?" She said as she watched him struggling to open his eyes. "Taichi say something or blink," she said desperately._

"_So-Sora---how's it----going?" he said questioning her._

_"You woke up!" she threw her arms around him hugged him as he was lying their. Taichi couldn't barely move his arms he felt so weak. "I'm so glad you're a wake you all most died," she said._

_"Died?" he swallowed closing his eyes again then reopening them he looked around the room, "Where---am I?" he asked scared he hand no idea what happened to him._

_Sora alarmed pulled away slightly, "Your at the Hospital you don't remember anything?" she asked concerned._

_"All I remember-- is going to the party and---falling," he answered slowly and confused._

_"I'm going to get Hikari and a doc-" she said and was interrupted by Taichi_

_"No, wait!" he called she turned around to look at him._

_"I just--wanted to say thank you--for being here," he said managing to look at her from his laying down position._

Fading to Sora who had just had the same daydream.

"Sora aren't you going to eat your food?" Karen said.

"Huh? What did you say?" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you going to eat your food," Karen said repeating herself.

She looked down at her plate, "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go mom okay, bye," Sora said getting up out of her seat and immediately took off toward the door.

"Sora can you-" she said stopping realizing that she wasn't there anymore and sighed.

"Deanna, I messed up bad," Mimi said to her friend sadly.

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"Yamato's pissed off at me cause of what happened," she said.

"There he is now," Deanna said pointing out as he was coming toward them he gave Mimi a ice cold stare then went by them both with out saying a word.

"See what I mean he is never going to forgive me," she said quietly.

"I don't know what the problem is. Why would you be so upset that Yamato is mad at you when your boyfriend is lying in a hospital. Did you at least go and see Taichi?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah but just once. He looked so fragile, but there is something else bothering me," Mimi said.

"What is it?" Deanna asked.

"Sora, she was there with him all the time it kind of makes me wonder if she tying to steal him from me," Mimi said looking to her friend for word of support.

"Why would she? She is going out with Yamato and he's one of those hottest guys school," Deanna said to her.

"I guess you are right. Besides I think maybe I'm over imaging it," she said.

Sora ran to Taichi's hospital room she saw him standing at the window looking out.

She carefully opened the door, "Taichi what are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I was thinking about you," he replied as he turned around to face her.

Sora blushed, "I was thinking about you too," she said.

He looked at her a little surprised, "You were?"

"About when you woke up," she said.

"Your voice woke me up I hope you know how much it means to me that you were there," Taichi said softly.

Sora watched him and slowly she took steps toward him until they were a foot apart, "I'm glad I'm the one who did. Because I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you," she replied softly as tears rolled down her cheek. Taichi took a step closer then gave her a hug then they pulled away slowly, "Taichi...I can't believe how wrong I was about these feelings, I care for you so much," she said.

"I care about you too Sora," Taichi said he slowly brought his right hand to her face and wiped away some of the tears.

Then looking each other in each other's eyes they leaned closer to each other then their lips touched and they kissed first it was soft and gentle then as if they had just been reunited long lost lovers. Sora put her arms around his neck, while Taichi ran his hands through her hair as they made out in his hospital room.

"Yamato!" Hikari said calling out to him, he turned around and saw her running with Takeru.

"Hi guys," he said continuing putting books into his locker.

"Yamato, we are going to see Taichi today he is coming home," Hikari said happily.

"Sure just let me put this stuff a way," he said.

"I thought I'd try to find Sora but she isn't at school today," Hikari said.

"She hasn't been the same since Taichi's accident. I really don't know what is wrong with her," he said.

Hikari looked quite surprised, "Well what do you mean?" she questioned.

"Hikari you can't tell me you haven't noticed at all? Sora hasn't been to school for a week I haven't talked to her that much either maybe once during the week other times she…I don't know," Yamato said frustrated.

"Don't worry about it too much Yamato, Sora is just recovering from a major wake up call. You know Taichi and her are best friends," Hikari said deciding Sora needed a little help with damage control.

"Yeah I know I just wish she would talk to me is all," Yamato explained to her.

Hikari nodded, "It's understandable."

"Right so are we all ready?" Yamato asked looking to his brother.

"Yeah ready when you are," Takeru said and they headed out to the parking lot.

**_Meanwhile at the Hospital and Taichi's room…_**

Still in lip lock then slowly pulled away from each other and then smiled at each other then again leaning in and kissed.

Out side the room Kevin was going to open the door to his sons room when he caught sight of Taichi and Sora kissing he looked to see if Mimi, Yamato, Hikari and Takeru were any where near there then he knocked on the door which caused the two to break a part quickly. Kevin walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Mr. Yagami I was just leaving," Sora said red in the cheeks realizing he saw them then she turned to Taichi, "I'll see you later."

"Okay I'll call you," Taichi said as he watched her leave.

"Well, looks like you two are little more then friends. What are you going to say to Mimi and Yamato?" his father said not to happy of what he was doing.

Taichi shrugged, "I don't know we'll find a way," he said.

"You'll find a way? I think you should know that Yamato is the one who saved your life," Kevin told him.

Taichi's face paled, "What? " he asked then sat down on the bed.

"Yamato saved your life and this is how you repay him?" Kevin said disappointed in his son now.

Taichi felt guilt for kissing Sora now. Yamato had saved his life and he was making out with his girlfriend.

Sora turned the corner and ran into Hikari, Takeru and Yamato, "Oh, Hi," Sora said nervously.

"Sora we have been looking for you all over the place, come on lets go see Taichi," Yamato said.

"Actually I was just about to go do that myself," Sora said making up a lie.

"You okay Sora you seemed a little flushed," Yamato said as he observed her.

"Oh, yeah well that is nothing I was just running to the hospital that's all," Sora said smiling at him then linked her arm around his.

They all headed around the corner to Taichi's hospital room where a doctor had exited, then the four all went in the door.

Taichi and his father looked up seeing Yamato, Hikari, Takeru and Sora, "Uh, Hi guys," Taichi said looking confused to Sora. She simply shrugged then looked at Yamato, Hikari and Takeru.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Yamato asked.

Taichi looked down at the ground with guilt starting to grow, "I'm alright," he said.

"That's good, so when do you get to go?" he asked.

"Well the doctor said today he was just in and was running a couple more tests before I go," Taichi said.

"Yamato did Sora tell you that she was with Taichi when he woke up?" Kevin said both Sora and Taichi turned to him looking at as if he had just told a huge secret.

"You were?" Yamato said looking at her.

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you," she said beginning to explain herself.

Hikari watched both her brother and Sora curious on why they were acting the way they were and why her father brought up the fact that Sora was with Taichi when he had awoken from his coma.

"It's okay Sora it's not like your guilt of anything right? You guys are best friends why couldn't you be the one Taichi woke up to it could have been anyone," Yamato said then smiled at her and patted her gently on her shoulder.

"I'm going to get those release papers signed," Kevin said as he felt the hospital room.

"Well I'm going to go because I got to go to a basketball game," Takeru said waving to everyone and was gone.

"So do I, but I'll see you later right Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah of course, " Taichi said.

"Sora you coming?" Yamato said as he turned his head to look over at her.

"Um, Okay" She said then Taichi looked up.

Yamato took Sora's hand and the two walked out of the door. Taichi avoided to stare at them any longer and looked over to his sister who had a suspicious look on her face, "Okay something happened fess up. Taichi." she said in a demanding tone.

"Nothing happened Hikari its all in your head," he said slightly irritated.

"Yes it did don't deny it you can't hide your feelings that easily," she said.

"If you are so sure something happened then tell me what it is?" Taichi said to her standing there waiting for her answer.

"Hm…it has to be something…to do with Sora obviously and something tells me that the story she gave us was not true she came here to see you earlier. Then I'm guessing you both kissed I have seen the look on her face when we caught her earlier," she said watching her brothers expression turn to startled in a second.

Sora took her hand way from Yamato, "I'm sorry I've got a shift at the Midnight Express," she said.

"Let me drive you," Yamato said.

"No its okay I--" Sora said but was cut off.

"No excuses I want to drive you," he said.

Sora sighed she didn't want him to drive her but gave in.

When they had arrived at the Express Sora ran over to where Cody was and she whispered to him," Give me a job to do for a while. I know it's not my shift but I can't let Yamato not know that," she said.

"Okay the get your stuff and you can sever that table but only that one," he said and she immediately went to work.

"Bye Sora," Yamato said and waved then he left the Midnight Express.

_**Yagami Estate…**_

"We need to have a talk with you son. Hikari can you please give us some privacy," Kevin said.

"Okay bye," she said leaving the living room and going to her room.

"Taichi I'm disappointed in you," Anna said as they begun to lecture him

Taichi looked down at his feet, "We trusted you to go to the soccer party but you didn't you ditched it and went to that alcohol party," his father said his voice raising.

"I know I'm sorry," Taichi said.

"Well sorry isn't enough. Do you realize that you all most died that night!" Anna said almost shouting at him.

"Mom I'm sorry what else you want me to say," he asked desperately tying to apologize to his parents.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough, a simple sorry isn't the answer," Kevin said sternly.

Taichi looked downward, "I know you don't think it's fair that we are doing this, but it is because you betrayed us and you lied to us. So what do you think your punishment should be?" his mother asked him.

He didn't know what to say, "I know that I deserve it...I did some stupid things…" he said his voice broken.

"I have come to a conclusion that you are to be grounded for the foreseeable future," Kevin said. His parents look at him and wait for a response.

"That's fine," he said understanding.

"I hope you understand why I think this is the best Idea for punishment," Kevin said quietly.

Taichi swallowed then answered, "Yeah, I deserve it for treating you guys awful this past month."

"Okay good that means you go to school in morning come back right after no going to Midnight Express after school to hang out," his father finished.

Taichi nodded then proceeded up the stairs to his bedroom.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Things Happens When You Least Expect it Chapter 12**

_**The Next morning…**_

Taichi was watching television down in the living room just left of the entranceway when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, "Mimi?" he said surprised a bit.

"Yup it's me," she said smiling happily at him then gave him a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I hope you're not mad at me," she said as they pulled away from each other.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Taichi said questioning her.

"Oh nothing," she said lying if he ever found out she never called nine one, one he would never forgiver her.

"Oh, well can you answer one question for me," Taichi asked as he paced in front of her.

"Okay go ahead ask away," Mimi said.

"Did Yamato save my life?" he said.

"Yeah, I was there I remember he did everything he could to help you out," she said. She studied him for a bit then added, "Yamato was really brave, braver then I was," she said hugging him.

"Didn't I tell you how much I love you lately?" she asked him.

"No, you haven't," he said only problem here was that he didn't love her.

"Well, I love you." she said laughing Taichi just smiled at her.

_**After Mimi had left…**_

_Taichi and Sora were in the living room kissing then pulling away, "I wanted to do that for so long," Taichi said catching his breath. _

_"Taichi, I love you," Sora said in a hush tone. _

_The door had opened but the two were unaware of that, "I love you too," Taichi said to her as he caressed her face with his hand softly. _

_"HOW COULD YOU!" Yamato and Mimi said yelling. _

_Sora and Taichi both jumped, "It's not what it looks like," Taichi said but was cut off by Yamato. _

_"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU COULDN'T BE ANYTHING BUT WRONG!" Yamato yelled at them angrily, "Taichi I love you? WHAT'S THAT I THOUGH YOU AND ME WERE GOING OUT SORA!" Yamato said rather hotly at Sora. _

_"TAICHI HOW COULD YOU!" Mimi screamed she went up to him and slapped him across the face and started to cry…_

Taichi woke up startled and feeling guilty, "Oh, man," he said sitting up right on the couch he put his head in his hands as if he was attempted to calm a terrible headache. "This is so screwed If it ever came out..," he said to himself then there was a knock at the door. He looked around see if anyone was going to get it but then forgot that they were all out for the day. He got up and opened the door Sora was there. "Sora, I'm glad your here we need to talk about us and the kiss," he said.

"I know that's why I came over here," Sora said walking in. he closed the door and the two walked over into the living room.

"Yamato!" Mimi called out to him.

He looked up at her as she approached, "Hey Mimi, listen I'm sorry about yelling at you the other day," he said apologizing.

"Oh it's okay, after all I am the one to blame," Mimi said.

Yamato shook his head, "No, it not okay. I was blaming the wrong person the person that should be blamed is Jeff," Yamato said quite angrily.

Mimi looked at him startled, "Yamato, don't get yourself all worked up about it. That's all in the past now," she said.

"Mimi it was only a few days ago. He could have killed Taichi!" he said angrily.

"Yamato just let it drop I know Taichi is one of your best friends but can't you just let it go," she said quickly.

"I can't I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forget," Yamato said he took off down the hall.

"Oh no, look what I started. Yamato! Wait!" Mimi said calling out to him and chased after him.

"This is serious Sora we could cause major heart break," Taichi said.

"I know Taichi, I was thinking about that but then what about our feelings do we really have to spare our feelings because we might hurt the Yamato and Mimi?" she said being quite honest with him.

"I know Sora but I just found out that Yamato saved my life, I mean can't take you away from him now not like this," he said.

"You already have," Sora said.

Taichi look away, "So what do you want to do? I don't want to hurt Yamato or Mimi," he said confused.

"We will try and put our feelings aside if we don't feel the same as we do now then we know its not meant to be and if we do…then we can't hide it anymore and we have to confess to them where our true feelings really belong," Sora said.

"Alright," he said.

Sora looked downward it hurt that they had to pretend like nothing happened between them, it was only going to get worse, she thought.

I don't think I can do this, Taichi thought, but I have to try.

"Yamato! Wait up," Mimi said still chasing after him, "Come on where are you going!" she called out but he had disappeared around the corner she stopped giving up, "He is literally going to kill Jeff," she said aloud.

She felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she saw it was Koushiro, "Don't do that you scared me," she said holding her hand over her heart.

"Oh I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't mean too. Anyway I saw Yamato with you what was going on?" he asked.

"He's out to get Jeff," Mimi said with a sigh, "I tried to get him to drop it but he wouldn't."

"Hey guys!" Taichi said hollering over to them the two looked around.

"Taichi!" she said happily, "I thought you had to stay home?" she asked.

"I did but I was feeling fine so I came," Taichi said explaining.

Koushiro looked at him with a funny look, "When are you so eager to get to school?" he asked.

"I got a lot to catch up on, after all I missed a weeks worth of school," he said then smiled at Mimi gave her a kiss on her lips, "see I'm fine," Taichi said smiling still at Koushiro who still looked unconvinced.

"Right Taichi, any ways I got to get going to class," Koushiro said the left them behind.

"Taichi are you sure?" Mimi asked him concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Okay I'm going to class I'll see you later," he said leaving Mimi who was still concerned.

Yamato walked right by Sora who stared after him then shouted out, "Yamato!"

He stopped turned around, "Sora, I'm so sorry. But I need to do some damage control," he said.

"Damage control on what?" she asked.

"Jeff Frasier" he said.

Sora gasped, "Yamato no! Can't you just leave it alone now? It's over and Taichi's okay," she said begging him.

"I have too!" he yelled at her.

"Don't you understand that you can't, unless you want to be suspended from school you got to stop because you sound like your obsessed with hurting him," she said.

Yamato looked down staring at his feet, she right why am I still after him its stupid and pointless of me to do so, he thought then he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Yamato I didn't mean to sound so mean," she said and kissed him, "How about we go to our class now," she leading the way.

_**  
To Be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 13**

_Taichi has been avoiding and ignoring Mimi for a few weeks now.  
_

_Sora has been giving Yamato the cold shoulder treatment which is bothering Yamato. _

_Yamato begins to have doubts about his relationship with Sora. In addition, starts to wonder if she's seeing someone else behind his back. _

_Sora and Taichi's guilt is eating away at them. _

_Mimi is furious with Taichi because he keeps on avoiding her and ignoring her request to go out with her. _

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

"Sora are you sure you're okay. You don't seem to be yourself, "Yamato said to her.

"No, I'm fine," Sora said but really, she was feeling guilty by just talking to him.

"At least come out with me to the movies," Yamato asked.

Sora started panic a little, what do I say, she thought, "Ah...I got work. I can't go anywhere this week I got work and they are shifting me everyday," she said lying to him.

Yamato just sighed, what is up with her, something must be going on, Yamato thought.

"Okay see you later Yamato," She left without saying she loved him nor kissing him.

"Sora your hiding something from me," he said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Taichi nervously paced the living room, what to do now, I feel so bad for leading Mimi on like this I know I'll just break up with her, he thought. The doorbell rung and Taichi quickly got up to get it.

"Taichi I want to talk," Mimi said standing at the door, "I feel that you've been pushing me away lately why?"

"I just needed some space is al,." Taichi said.

"Space you have had three weeks of space. There must be some other girl isn't there, " Mimi said but by the look Taichi had on his face that she had hit the right spot, "TAICHI answer me!" she shouted.

Hikari had heard Mimi yell at him, it is Taichi's own problem that he is in the situation he is in besides he should finally be responsible for doing what he has done, she thought as she read her magazine at the kitchen table.

"I'M WAITING TAICHI!" Mimi said shouting at him impatiently as he was quite.

"Look, I know you're a nice girl and everything but I think it's best that we do not see each other any more. So can you leave now I got stuff to do," he said, maybe that was way to harsh Taichi, he thought.

Mimi looked at him mortified that he would ever be so insensitive, "YOU...INSENSITIVE PIG!" then wound up and slapped him across the face and stormed out the front door slamming it shut behind her.

Taichi felt his left cheek rubbing it to ease the stinging.

"Nice going Taichi," Hikari said coming out from the kitchen.

"Who said you could listen!" Taichi said snapping at her.

"Why didn't you say something nicer," Hikari said a little irritated at her brother. Taichi didn't say anything to her, "Taichi you have messed your love life big time," Hikari said shaking her head.

"What do you know?" Taichi said glaring at her.

"You and Sora's little affair, that wasn't one your best moves," Hikari said then when ran up stairs to her room.

"DON' T TELL ANYBODY! NOT EVEN TAKERU!" he shouted up the stairs to her.

Hikari came back, "No I won't I'll let you mess it up yourself," Hikari said then re-entering her room.

_**Ishida Apartment…**_

Yamato was practicing a couple songs on the guitar when there was a knock on the door he got up to get it and was surprised to find Mimi there.

"Y…Y…Yamato," she said nearly hysterical and sobbing and threw herself on to him.

"Mimi? What wrong?" he said bring her inside.

"Taichi...," she stopped even saying his name hurt her and she began to sob.

"Mimi shhh... its okay just relax and tell me what's wrong," he said softly and sat her on his couch and he sat next to her.

"Taichi and I broke up," she said sniffing.

Yamato was surprised, "I'm sure he didn't mean it he--" Yamato was cut off

"If he didn't mean then he wouldn't have told me to go away!" she said and cried on his shoulder some more.

_**Yagami's...**_

"Sora? What you doing here?" Hikari asked her.

"I just came over to see you guys," Sora said.

"More like to see Taichi, come on, and admit it," Hikari said.

Sora was staring at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sora you don't have to lie about that affair," Hikari said watching her expression on her face.

"Ah...Where's your brother?" she asked quickly trying to change subject.

"Hikari!" Taichi said then ran to Sora's side, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?".

"Yeah, I'm going to see Takeru, bye," she said waving at them both with a smile and left out the door.

Sora pulled Taichi to the pool house, "Taichi? How does she know?" she said whispering to him.

"I don't know," he said.

"She won't tell will she?" Sora questioned concerned.

"No, but we got to be straight with Yamato and Mimi," Taichi said changing the subject.

Sora looked downward knowing he was right, "Your right Taichi, but...this can cause so much pain for them. If we do tell them then they'll never forgive us," She said looking up at him he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Shhh its okay," Yamato said patting Mimi's hair as she continued to sobbed.

"Yamato, you're the nicest person. Sora should be lucky to have you," she said.

Yamato looked to the side, "I doubt she is," he said quietly.

Mimi pulled away from him and looked at his saddened face, "What do you mean?" Mimi asked now concerned for her friend's well being.

"I'm not sure anymore it's like she's avoiding me or something. Ever since a few weeks ago she's been...distant," he said.

"Distant? how ?" she asked.

Yamato faced her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Mimi said.

"No, don't be. I love her, well at least I do I'm not so sure if she feels the same, anyways I told her about a two weeks ago but she hasn't even said anything back yet," Yamato said disappointed.

"Did you try to confront her?" she asked.

"Yeah, and even then she couldn't even say it. She kept on making excuses," Yamato said.

Mimi gave him a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry she's probably not ready for it and she doesn't know what to say to you," she said.

Yamato shook his head, "No, you don't get it Sora's not that kind of person to do that if she was in love with me she would have admitted it two weeks ago. There something else going on I know there is," he said.

"Then what do you think it is?" Mimi asked.

"Another guy," he said.

"Another guy? Yamato, you don't think she's cheating on you...do you?" she said.

"I don't know but that would be my next guess," Yamato said.

"So then we say it, I mean we go together present a united front and let Yamato know about us?" Taichi said going over it.

Sora looked out the window at the pool, "Taichi I think I should go alone. I want to tell him myself. "She said.

Taichi looked at her concerned, "Are you sure because I can--," he said but Sora stopped him.

"Taichi I'm sure, it's all right. If you go there, there will be no way to tell how Yamato will react," she said then she made him look at her. "Taichi, your both going to fight and I don't want that," she said.

He sighed heavy, "Okay fine, but promise me that you will not leave or run off somewhere where I can't find you. No matter how much your upset come back here," he said.

Sora took his hand hers, "I promise," she said.

She went to leave but Taichi pulled her towards him and hugged her, "A hug for good luck" he said.

"Thanks Taichi," she said smiling then got up ready to leave to the Ishida household.

"Oh, I hope you work things out with her," Mimi said.

He had a slightly unsure expression on his face, "I hope your right," he said.

The doorbell rang, the two exchanged looks and Yamato went up to get it, "Sora? Come in," he said.

As she walked in, "We need to ta-- Mimi? What are you doing here?" she asked curious.

"It's not what you think Sora, let me explain," Yamato said.

"No that's okay your friends right," she said.

Yamato looked at her strangely then he looked back at Mimi giving her a look of 'see I told you'

"Yamato...I...Mimi can you please leave no offense," she said.

Mimi shook her head, "No that's okay I understand," Mimi went outside waited just outside the door and listened to them through the door.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but I couldn't, so I'm going to now," she said calmly and turned her back to him.

"Okay go ahead," Yamato said.

"I'm really sorry for leading you on," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamato said his voice rose slightly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we can't see each other anymore," she said.

There was a silence between them, "Okay, so where is this coming from?" Yamato said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Yamato," she said.

"SORRY! Sora I loved you," he said shouting.

Mimi gasped listening to them she felt sorry for Yamato.

Sora had tears streaming down her face, but she still had her back to him, "LOOK WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO LOVE YOU!" she said turning around to face him. "DO YOU WANT TO FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU!" she said shouting back at him.

"NO, I DON'T. I NEVER SAID THAT...I wasn't forcing you to love me I want to know why you are breaking up with me," he said calmly.

"It's complicated Yamato I don't want to get into it right now," she said she was chickening out she knew Taichi told her to tell him about us but she didn't want too not after how Yamato was reacting.

"Complicated how?" he said demanding.

"I love someone else, okay," she said feeling her heart beating faster.

Yamato's mind raced, who on earth could it be, he thought, "Who is it?" he said.

She didn't answer him and braced herself. "WELL!" Yamato said getting annoyed by the minute.

She turned around to face him, "its Taichi," she said quietly.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 14**

"WHAT?" Yamato shouted his eyes wide.

"You heard me," she said.

Yamato looked away this was all too painful for him she cheated on him with his best friend. He turned back to her, "YOU AND TAICHI! CHEATED ON US, ON MIMI AND I!" Yamato said shouting through tears that had started to come to him. Sora had turned around facing the wall her back to Yamato's face, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS SORA! TAICHI IS MY BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled angrily and in tears.

Mimi was hurt as well, how could they do this to me...no to us, she thought angrily and upset at Taichi and Sora.

"Just go Sora," Yamato said angrily but not shouting he couldn't anymore it hurt too much to yell.

"Yamato-" she began but he had cut her off.

"Sora LEAVE!" he demanded.

Sora left out the door not even seeing Mimi who was sitting on the side and headed straight toward his door again walking into the apartment, "Yamato..." her said calling out to him.

"Mimi...what are you doing here still?" Yamato said as he wiped away his tears before she could see anything.

"I heard everything she said," Mimi said softly.

"You know the one thing I thought she'd never do and she did it. I was probably asking for it..." he said.

Mimi hushed him, "Don't say that, you don't deserve to be cheated and dumped all in one day," she said.

"Mimi you don't get it. I thought I had a chance with her if she would have just leave Taichi's side for just maybe a little then maybe me and her could have happened," he said now talking in past tense.

"What are you trying to say?" Mimi questioned.

"Don't you get it Mimi, you never had Taichi and I never had Sora any plain person could see that, did you remember about five to six years ago. We were in the digi-world together and Sora got kidnapped by Datamon, no matter how much we told Taichi that it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself he even cried…" Yamato said.

"That was long time ago Yamato," Mimi said not to happy at what he was getting at.

"Sora and Taichi are meant to be," he said looking up at her.

Sora arrived at Taichi's house she knocked on the door and he answered it, "Sora," he said.

She rushed into his arms feeling better then she did before, "I take it didn't go good," Taichi said.

Sora broke away from him then went to the couch; Taichi closed the door and went to her side. "No, horrible. Taichi he was crying it really hurt him," she said looking up to him. "I felt so bad for him but I knew I couldn't stay with him anymore," Sora said.

"I know, we both did everyone a favor," Taichi said.

Sora smiled at him, "Yeah and now we don't have to hide our feelings any more," she said.

Taichi smiled, "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Taichi said, "I want to celebrate tonight," Taichi said.

"Taichi...you can't your grounded--" Sora said but Taichi silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips.

"No where did my dad say that I couldn't have someone over. Besides don't have to worry any more because we want to announce to the world we are an official couple," he said.

Sora smiled up at him, "You're the sweetest Taichi," Sora said she kissed his fingers then moved his hand away kissing him full on his lips.

"What are you making excuses now," Mimi said.

"I'm not making excuses. Mimi I'm stating what I see," he said.

"What you see? Aren't you angry! because Taichi just stole her away from you," Mimi said strongly.

"Yeah I'm angry but not angry enough to kill him maybe punch him out for kissing her when she was still with me," he said.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU!" Mimi said shouting at him.

"Nothing I'm just going by what I know. You know for the couple of weeks now when we where hanging out with each other you have changed from that girl that had first appeared in the digital world," he said.

Mimi looked at him confused, "What?" she questioned eyebrows raised.

"You are different; you cared about how I was feeling earlier. But I do have a question what brought you to come and see me after Taichi dumped you?" he said.

Mimi thought for a moment, "I don't know…" she said.

"See maybe its fate," Yamato said he slowly approached her.

She watched him coming closer to her, "Fate you believe that?" she asked.

The next thing she knew he hand pulled her close to him, "What are you doi--" she said but Yamato and gave her a kiss right on her lips and she didn't resist.

Taichi was on top of Sora they were kissing madly on the couch until they both rolled off it. Taichi hit is head on the floor Sora landed on top of him and she got up and helped him to his feet, "Owe," he said touching the bump he gotten from the fall.

"You all right," Sora asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I think..." he said grimly.

"I'll go get you an Ice pack," she said and went into the kitchen then coming back.

"Thanks," Taichi said laughing a little.

"That was funny," Sora said the two laughed.

Mimi pushed Yamato back, "Whoa...what was that?" she asked him carefully.

"Isn't it obvious," he said to her.

"No not really," she said rather confused with his games he was playing if he was playing anything.

Yamato sighed, "Mimi you're still hung up on Taichi aren't you?" he asked.

"No not after what that jerk did to me," she said angrily.

"Good so you realize not he isn't interested in you now and that he and Sora are like a pretzel," he said.

"How dare you," she said then slapped him across the face.

Yamato annoyingly rubbed his cheek, "that is not fair! I never said anything to insult you," he said.

"Yes you did!" she said angrily at him, "You said..." she stopped, and looked up at him.

Yamato smiled, "So why did you slap me, because I kissed you?" he asked then he approached her slowly.

"Um...I...No that's not it," she said stumbling on her words.

Yamato approached dangerously close to her lips, "Really?" he said in a soft whisper.

"You know you are quite a charmer," Mimi said.

"I know you want to kiss me," he said.

"Yeah..." she said then the two began to kiss slowly.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect it Chapter 15**

Sora was waiting on some people at a table when Taichi came through the doors of the express with a huge smile on his face.

Sora quickly gives the order to Cody then Taichi came over to her, "I feel so good!" he said happily.

"I know what you mean I've had the most restful sleep in ages," Sora said.

"Me too," Taichi said then kissed her.

"So you free tonight?" Taichi asked quickly.

"Yeah, totally free but how did you get here? You are supposed to be grounded," she said.

Taichi smiled, "I convinced my dad to let me see you for a moment, but I have an evening planned for just the two of us," he said.

Sora looked at him surprised, "Taichi--" Sora said but he put his finger over her lips.

"Ah, ah come to the pool house tonight. I explained everything to my dad he said it was okay," he said.

Sora gave him a huge hug, "You're the best Taichi," she said.

Yamato stepped into the Express just as the two where hugging and he saw them. He squeezed his fist in order to control his anger, I thought I could handle this, but I can't I'm so pissed off and now Taichi's going to get it, he thought angrily. Yamato walked up to the both of them, "Hey Taichi," he said angrily.

Sora and Taichi broke apart, "Yamato I just want to --" Taichi was about to say until Yamato's fist came flying in his face and knocked him off balance and he fell, "WHAT THE HELL!" Taichi said angrily getting up.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT DIFFERENTLY," he said shouting at him.

Sora watched the whole thing unfold, "YAMATO STOP!" Sora said.

"BACK OFF SORA!" he said pushing her back.

"DON'T PUSH HER!" Taichi said shouting angry then tackled him to the ground the two got up and started to throw punches. Cody came immediately with security "BREAK IT UP!" he said the two security guards came holding Taichi and Yamato away from each other. "What's your problem!" Cody exclaimed at the both of them.

Yamato glared at Taichi, while Taichi glared at Yamato angry. Neither of them said anything.

"One of you get out of here now," Cody demanded.

Yamato left out front doors bitter while Sora attended to Taichi, "Taichi are you okay?" Sora asked she looked at his face it was bruised and a couple of cuts.

"That's fine I probably deserved that," Taichi said.

"No you don't that is why I didn't want you coming with me when I told him," Sora said.

"I know, I know he probably couldn't handle it. It's probably too soon for him to see you and me together," Taichi said concluding what he thought Yamato was thinking at that moment.

Yamato angrily kicked the side of his car, "Damn to the both of them!" he shouted angrily.

Mimi saw Yamato out in the parking lot and walked over to him he seemed quite upset by the looked of it, "Yamato? Is something thing wrong---- oh my what happened?" she asked as she just saw the bruise on his face.

"I got into a fight," Yamato said simply.

Mimi looked at him, "A fight with who?" she asked.

"Who else Mimi," Yamato said still a little upset.

She nodded understanding whom he was referring too, "Yamato lets go for a ride in my car," she said.

"No, I'll take you out in mine," he said insisting.

"Okay but are you sure you can drive?" Mimi asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm a little calmer now then I was a few minutes ago," he said and they got into the car.

"There you go Taichi," she said as she cleaned the last bit of blood from his face.

"You really didn't have to do that Sora," he said wincing because of the stinging from the peroxide.

"You really think I'll let you walk out with blood all over you," she said as she finished up, "There all done lets go back out," she said.

Taichi hopped off the table in the storage room followed her out.

"So what went on?" Cody asked them.

"Long story never mind," Taichi said.

"Okay I want you to know that I don't want fights here as the second in charge here I suggest that you take your problem or conflicts else where," Cody told him.

"Right you should be interrogating Yamato and not me," Taichi said quietly.

"I'll do that next time I see him," Cody said as he returned to his choirs once again.

"Is it all right if Sora can leave for the day?" he asked Cody.

"Ah I think her shift is up. Its noon right?" he said looking at the clock.

"Yeah," Taichi said.

"Sure she is," Cody said then dismissed Sora.

Sora and Taichi walked out to the patio, holding hands, " Sora, there something I've been meaning to tell you for sometime I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

Sora smiled happily at him, "I'm in love you too, Taichi," she said they leaned in slowly and kissed.

A Storm was rolling in and it start to create a down poor while Yamato and Mimi were still driving in his car. Mimi was starting to get tried, "Yamato can we please stop somewhere?" she asked him impatiently.

"I said no, I'm not ready too," Yamato said still bitter about what happened at the Express earlier.

Mimi sighed that was the tenth time she had asked him to stop, "Yamato it's not good to over tire yourself," she said.

Yamato pushed on the gas and Mimi watched worried as the K/HM gage went from eighty to one hundred in two seconds, "Yamato Slow down!" she said shouting at him scared.

Yamato realized what he was doing and slowed the car down, "I'm sorry," he said then looked over at her for a second, "I really am."

"Your forgiven but don't ever do that again," Mimi said relieved.

He again looked over to her but he didn't see threw the down pouring that there was a tree branch across the road, "YAMATO WATCH OUT!" Mimi screamed seeing the fallen branch on the road at last second, as Yamato turned his attention back to the road he swerved desperately out of the way of the tree missing the tree he had lost control of the car as it slid off the road. They both screamed terrified as they were being directed straight toward the tree then the sound of crushed metal. The car horn was blazing the front of the car was only slightly wrapped around the tree, in the passengers side Mimi was slumped over to her right with a gash over her right eye and a couple of scratches and bruises on her face. While on the driver's side Yamato was slumped over the steering wheel his head was to his left with a gash that was bleeding badly. Both remained unconscious.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 16**

Pool house, Sora and Taichi were sitting at a table in the decorated pool house candle was lite in the middle of the table with a ring of real roses surrounding it.

"Taichi you really didn't need to do all this just being with you is enough," Sora said smiling across the table at him.

"Well, this is a special occasion so it called for this," he said.

**_Accident site…_**

The car horn was still going off as the rain kept coming down. Inside the car Yamato still was in the same position his skin was very pale. Mimi was the first to slowly regain consciousness, "Where am I?" she said then suddenly everything came back to her she looked over to the drivers sit at Yamato and gasped, "Yamato! Oh god," she said then was trying desperately to get out of her seat and managed to remove her seat belt. She then moved Yamato's head back so he was now slumped over to his left his head against the door the horn stopped blaring. She felt something warm on her hand when she had moved Yamato and then realized that it was blood. "I need to get help," she said then struggled to open the door but it wouldn't open, "HELP!" she said shouting out hoping for someone to hear her when there wasn't a answer she began to cry. "SOMEONE HELP!" she cried out again.

In the distance, she could see headlights of a car coming toward them she looked over her shoulder seeing if they would stop and sure enough, they had. She tired to open the window but it was jammed.

A maid came from the main kitchen with a silver covered try and two other smaller ones she had to use an umbrella to cover the cart to bring it over to the pool house because of the rain. She set the umbrella down on the rolled the cart over to the table.

"Your meal," the maid said to them.

"Thank you," Taichi said gratefully he appreciated that they agreed to help him make this special night at the pool house because he wasn't able to actually take Sora out to a restaurant.

"Your welcome Mr. Yagami," she said then uncovered the trays it was two small pheasants roasted. The other trays contained potatoes and small baby carrots. She gave each Taichi and Sora a pheasant and the side of vegetables. "Enjoy your meal," she said.

"Thank you," Sora said to her, as did Taichi.

"How is he?" Mimi asked the paramedic who was tending to Yamato.

"He has lost a lot of blood," he said and a woman paramedic came and helped wheel Yamato into the ambulance.

"Can I get a ride to the hospital?" Mimi asked, "I'm his girlfriend please," she said begging him.

"Okay hop in," he said and they all got into the ambulance it drove off with its sirens whaling loudly.

After dinner Taichi got up, "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah let," she said smiling.

"I was hoping you said yes," he said then went to the stereo and switched it on.

_**Song Playing.. Looking Through Your Eyes – Leeann Rhimes **_

They danced slowly Sora resting her head on his right shoulder. While Taichi rest his head on her left shoulder, they gently sway to the music with they're eyes closed.

They pulled apart slightly and looked each other in there eyes, Sora brushed her lips against Taichi all most in a teasing way.

"Are you teasing me?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe," she said as they continued to dance their eyes glued to each other.

They returned to the original position resting their heads on each other's shoulders with eyes closed enjoying a wonderful night.

_** Song comes to a End **_

They remain kissing for a few more minutes after the song ended. Then went into their own little world they both had created neither noticing the whaling of sirens in the background.

The paramedics wheeled Yamato into the hospital where a team of doctors and nurses were waiting for him then took over from them and wheeled Yamato into the ER Mimi was stopped from going. She waited in the waiting room, and then a doctor came in the waiting room, "Mimi?" he called out.

"That's me," she said running up to him hoping he could shed some light on Yamato.

"Come with me, we need to check you out too," he said to her.

"Why? I'm okay I'm feeling absolutely fine," she said angry.

"You have to get stitches on that wound miss," the doctor said she reach up and felt a gash on her forehead then frowned getting up she followed the doctor.

"Strawberry sherbet for desert," Taichi said as the maid came again holding sliver tray as before.

Setting it down in the middle of the table, after removing the centerpiece, she took the cover of the tray and it was one large bowl of strawberry sherbet.

"Let me do the honors," Taichi said dipping the spoon into the sherbet and fed it to Sora.

"Mmm, it's really good," she said.

"it is the best homemade sherbet around," he said and he took a spoonful and had some as well.

"Don't starch or pick at the stitching until your wound has fully healed wait about two weeks then you can removed the stitching," the doctor said to her.

"So How's Yamato doing?" she asked him hoping her would know something more.

"All I know that he's in emergency surgery right now," the doctor said as they left the room. Mimi went to go to wait in the waiting room once again.

**_Yamato's ER room…_**

Doctors work to stabilize him while orders are being called out around him while Yamato still lays unconscious on the ER table.

"I think another dance is on order," Sora said.

"I quite agree," he said they both got up and headed to the dance floor, "To bad there is a terrible storm tonight because then we could have gone outside enjoyed the outdoors," Taichi said regrettably.

A nurse wheeled Yamato into the Intensive Care Unit room for recovery. Mimi ran up to the doctor who had just showed up in the waiting room where she was waiting patiently for news, "What is the diagnoses doctor?" Mimi asked.

"Yamato has a concussion he had lost a lot of blood but we have managed to replenish it through blood donors of the same time of blood he is and he is unconscious at the moment. He is still not a hundred percent out of the woods yet," the doctor said closing the chart.

"Can I see him at least?" Mimi questioned him.

"Yes you can," The doctor said then left announcing he had other rounds to cover.

Mimi watched the doctor leave then slowly walked to the room Yamato was in and peered in she opened the door then walked in closing the door behind her. She sat next to his bed and watched him for a moment, "Yamato I'm sorry," she said.

She watched him lay there not moving then sighed getting up and left the ICU room, "I should call Takeru and let him know," she said to herself she dug into her jean pockets for a quarter and walked to the nearest payphone.

_**Ishida's Apartment…**_

Takeru was sitting on the couch watching television when the telephone rang, "I'll get it!" he shouted so his dad could hear him. "Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Takeru," Mimi said.

"Yeah, Mimi?" he said confused on who exactly it was.

Mimi then began to cry on the phone, "Takeru, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Sorry for what? What did you do?" Takeru questioned even more then earlier confused.

"Yamato…is…in…a coma," she managed to breath through her sobs.

"What where?" Takeru asked frowning, "Okay just tell me where you are," he said.

"Obadia general," she said settling down a bit but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay me and my dad will be there in a minute okay," he said then hung up the phone to call his dad and told him what Mimi had told him.

"Don't joke about stuff like that Takeru," his father warned.

"I'm not, lets go dad," he said seriously.

_**Meanwhile at the Hospital…**_

Mimi sat down on the waiting room chair weeping softly, this is my fault, she thought. He's in there because of me, she looked toward Yamato's ICU room that was full with machinery beeping and humming softly. Yamato lay in the hospital bed his face was pale still even with the blood in the IV slowly going in him…

_There was a beautiful garden with white flowers planted in marble vases and two white doors on either end of the garden both doors were unlabeled. A small white picketed fence ran along the walls and had with in the fence were white tulips. _

"_Whoa…Where am I," Yamato questioned still dazed and confused as he looked around at his surroundings. He looked down and noticed that everything he had on was white then suddenly a bright light radiated in the entire room causing him to shield his eyes from the brightness. _

"_You're here already?" said a heavenly voice._

_"What do you mean?" Yamato asked even more confused then before._

_"You're not supposed to be here yet but you are anyhow let me show you the way," the voice spoke again. _

_"I don't get it who are you?" Yamato asked he didn't understand where he was and what he was doing here. _

_"I am the one who shows the way...to heaven," the voice said._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 17**

**_The Next Day...  
_**  
In the pool house at the Yagami mansion Sora and Taichi were sleeping snuggled together on on the sofa fully clothed from the night before when they woke up, "What time is it?" Sora asked.

"Um...oh crap it must be around seven o'clock," he said realizing it was morning.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Your mom is going to think we did it last night," Taichi said he was sitting up.

"But we didn't so that is what I'm going to tell her," she said with worry.

Taichi moaned sitting up, "We will make up something."

"How? You are supposed to be grounded I'll just tell her the truth," Sora said.

Mimi woke up she was very tired from staying up all night watching him and hoping he would wake up, "Yamato?" she asked as she looked hopping that he would wake up at the sound of her voice, Nothing, she thought as he didn't so anything. "I'm going now Yamato but I'll be back," she said to him. Then looking over she saw his parents that were sleeping side by side in the chairs in the hospital room.

Outside Yamato's hospital room, Mimi searched for Takeru but she couldn't see where he was.

While Mimi was searching for him Takeru was down in the hospital entrance waiting for Hikari when she walked into the hospital they both ran up to each other and gave each other a huge hug, "Takeru what's wrong did something happen?" Hikari said worried as to why he had asked her to come to the hospital.

"Yeah, something is wrong. Yamato is in a coma," Takeru said.

"How?" she questioned him shocked.

"Mimi was with him I'll tell you upstairs," he said then taking her by the hand and led her to the elevators.

The elevator doors opened they exited on the floor Yamato was being treated on, "The doctor's told me that they were in a car crash the car slid of the side of the road and hit a tree. Yamato was seriously injured while Mimi was minor injuries because the windshield was broken on Yamato's side," Takeru explained but he was confused why Hikari didn't know, "I thought Mimi would have called Taichi to tell him what happened," he said.

"Oh you haven't heard," Hikari said looking down at her hands then up at Takeru again, "Taichi broke thing off with Mimi and they got into a huge fight," she said.

"Well that makes some of the sense on why Mimi was with Yamato but why was Yamato with Mimi? And where is Sora?" he asked trying to make sense of everything.

"I don't know," Hikari said wondering herself.

Nancy woke up she looked around the room to see if anybody was here then she saw that Dave was sleeping beside her the sounds of the various monitors were heard beeping softly. She got up and sat down in the chair by his bed, "Oh...I think about how me and your father spilt up and I know you were hurt I'm sorry..." she said trailing she raised her figures to brush some of his hair that was sticking out of the bandage.

"I hope you can hear me Yamato because I love you, I love you and your brother so much, I want a chance to make it up to you Yamato if you wake up...I want to be the mother to you like how it was before," she said waiting looking at her sons face. Which was still pale from the considerable amount of blood loss she took his hand in hers.

"Come on wake up for me, so I can give you a second chance." she asked him she gasped suddenly feeling movement from him.

"DAVE! Wake up" she cried out Dave went to her immediately "He moved!" she said.

"I'll call the doctor," he said leaving quickly.

"Okay, I guess your right," Taichi said.

"Your parents know I was here last night so we can't lie because they know where we were..," Sora said trailing off.

"No you do have appoint," Taichi said then looked at the door, "Let's get going okay?" he asked.

"Okay I'll see you later Taichi," Sora said smiling they kissed and they were on their own separate ways.

Dr.Greagson steady looked over Yamato then he shook his head, "There's no change," he said.

"But I felt his finger move, how does something like that happen if he isn't a wake?" Nancy asked him.

"Sometimes coma patients tend to have involuntary muscle spasms and that is what happened here," he said explaining to her.

"Well thank you Doctor," Dave said to him.

When Dr. Greagson stepped aside and left the room. Nancy looked at Yamato and she began to cry.

Dave tried to comfort her, "I thought he was waking up," she said through her tears while Dave just stood there tying to comfort her.

_**Just outside the hospital room…**_

"Hikari...he's been out since they brought him in last night," he said.

"Come on what you need is to visit him talk to him it would help," she said picking herself up and then helping Takeru up, "fine, but I don't really see what the use," he said following her.

_  
Yamato stopped abruptly in front of the door the was lighted up to show him which to go too then he looked away tears sprung from his eyes, "I can't it hurts," he said._

_"Have you made your decision yet?" the voice had returned. _

_"Decision?__I can't," he said in a broken voice. _

_"You can't? Then your Guardian angle hasn't seen you has she?" the voice said. _

_"Guardian Angel...what are you talking about," he said his tear strained face looking around. _

_"Hello!" he called out after not hearing anything. _

_A mist appeared in front of him and a woman stepped out, "Who are you?" he asked shocked. _

_"I'm your guardian angel, my name is Isabella Black," she said. _

_Yamato looked at her then turns around not quite happy, "Look, even thought you are my guardian angle who says your going to be able to help me?" he questions her._

_"First of all I want you to look at me," she began. He did as he was told, "And second I want to tell you that your not alone in this...what about your friends at home on earth How do you think they feel that your in a coma?" she says. _

_"What makes you think Taichi and Sora are my friends," he said angrily. _

_"They are still your friends, they never wanted to hurt you in the first place," she said. _

_"Never wanted to hurt me?" Yamato laughs "Didn't they ever think if they told me earlier it would hurt a lot less then instead of finding out they were secretly seeing each other behind my back," he shouted at the angel she simply looked at him._

_"Ah, but your forgetting your family," Isabella said._

_"My family?" his voice softened. _

_"TAKERU loves you, so do your parents," she said then snapped her fingers and a small screen came down from out of know where._

_Yamato looked at it bewildered, "Where did that come from?" he asked. _

_"Magic, now watch," she said pointed to the screen, "In the screen you'll see what's happening in your hospital room right now." _

_It turned on he saw himself lying in the bed hooked up to number of machines. Then His mother and father there talking..._

"Come on your hungry you haven't eaten since last night," His dad said to his mother who was sniffling she was helped up by him.

"I thought he was going to wake up," she said sadly.

"I know so did I," the two walked to the door went down to the cafeteria.

Next thing Takeru and Hikari came into his room.

_  
"Hikari? Does Taichi know?" Yamato asked his guardian angel._

_"No and neither does Sora," she said._

_  
_"Hi Yamato, I know I should have said something to you. I just feel it my fault for some reason," he stopped and looked at Hikari then continued, "Hikari helped me out a bit, but any ways I just wanted you to get better real soon cause Mimi's a complete wreck," he said then stopping again because he didn't know what else to say then Mimi had walked in.

_Yamato gasped, "Mimi? What happened to her?" he asked._

_"You were both in the accident remember she only received minor injuries."_

"Still no change?" she asked Hikari and Takeru who both nodded, "I think I'll go home and change," Mimi said quietly to them.

"Okay we'll call you if there are any changes," Takeru said to her.

_Isabella took away the screen, "HEY I WAS STILL LOOKING AT IT," he said loudly. _

_"I only showed you for you to understand where you want to go and you do want to return to your life, don't you?" she asked him._

_"Yes I do I want to," he said._

_"Then walk into your body," she said. "Now when you go back you won't remember anything of this place, you won't remember me or the voice that was talking to you," she said. _

_"Okay, I understand," Yamato said and walked toward the other door._

**_That Evening…_**

Sora and Taichi met at their secret place once again, "I got into a little trouble, just scolded a bit. But I had to have a 'birds and bees' talk with my mother," Sora said with a huge sigh.

"Oh, I didn't get into much trouble, but they threatened to extend my grounded for the foreseeable future if I do it again," Taichi said.

Sora looked at him, "does that mean no more nights together?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Taichi said.

"I guess we have this night alone for awhile," she said and moving closer toward him as they got closer and closer to kissing till Taichi's cell phone rang startling them both, "Man, who's it now," he said angry.

"Pick it up it might be important," Sora said.

Taichi just sighed in defeat, "Fine," he said then answered his phone, "Hello," he said.

"Hikari? Is something wrong...what...are you sure?" he said then hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Yamato in the hospital and in a coma," he said.

Sora gasped, "What happened?" she asked.

"Some kind of accident that's all I know," he said.

"We should go," she said.

Taichi looked on, not sure if it was a good Idea to go, "What if we cause a problem for his family, they know that you left him for me and we where cheating behind his back and not to mention Mimi," he said.

Sora looked at him knowing he was right but they had to go, "Come on if we aren't let into the room then we'll just leave. They can't say we didn't make an attempt to come and see him," she said.

"Okay it's fair enough," Taichi said.

_  
Yamato made his way to the entrance of the garden, "Okay this is it, I say hello to the world again and I'm not let anything stop me," he said to himself. Yamato reached out in front of himself putting his hand on the doorknob, opened the door, and went through._

Mimi is holding his hand then she was talking to him but didn't know what else to say she let go and went to exit the room when she heard a moaning coming from Yamato.

She gasped "Mr. Ishida, Mrs. Takaski," Mimi said calling them back into the room, "Yamato's waking up!"

Yamato's parents came running with Dr. Greagson coming along too. Inside the hospital room, Yamato began to stir then cough.

Dr. Greagson checked him over, "What are you doing" Mimi asked.

"He is sleeping it seems as though he his out of the coma but he is still in a deep sleep," he said.

"So he is going to be alright," Nancy said.

"I know he is, I knew he was strong and could fight through this," he father said hugging his ex-wife happily.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 18**

When Taichi and Sora had arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by Hikari.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah, good news he just woke up. They're in with him now, but I want to know something how come you aren't with Yamato?" Hikari said questioning Sora.

"I told him about Taichi and I," she said looking at her hands suddenly.

Hikari looked at Taichi then to Sora, "Well it is better this way," she said.

Everyone had exited the room, Nancy, Dave, Takeru, and then Mimi who was the last one to come out. Takeru saw them and walked over but not before Mimi came running by him, "You two have a nerve to come here," she said bitterly pointing her finger at them.

"Mimi we just came to visit him, to see if he is okay," Sora said.

Mimi shook her head, "No you don't understand he doesn't want to see you. Do you know how much he was hurting about what you did?" she asked.

"I know he is hurting but.." Sora tired to explain but Mimi had cut her off.

"But nothing Sora, He does not want to see either of you so leave!" she said this time shouting the word leave at them.

Takeru looked bewildered at the situation at hand while his parents watched the commotion from the distance, "Mimi come on what ever happened I'm sure he is okay about it," Takeru said pleading with her.

She turned to him now, "Takeru I said no, before the accident they were at the midnight express and guess what happened Yamato saw them together they got into a fight. You weren't with him you don't understand how upset he was so no they can not go see him he might regress," Mimi said strongly.

"It's okay Takeru we can go," Taichi said he looked to Mimi who just was glaring at the both of them.

"I'm sorry Taichi," Takeru said apologizing to him and Sora who then turned around and went the way they had came to the elevators.

**In hospital hall...**

"Hikari you called your brother over here didn't you?" Mimi questioned upset.

"Yes I did Mimi he and Sora should be able to see him too you know," Hikari said.

"Well you shouldn't have done it," she replied angry and gave Hikari and cold stare before walking off.

"Whoa... is it me or there are major problems going to happen later on with those four," Takeru said as he watched Mimi walk off angry.

"No it's not," Hikari said sadly.

**_  
The Next Day…_**

Mimi was asleep in the one of the chairs in the back of the room where his parents, who were awake, sat by his side waiting for him to wake up both eager to talk to him.

Takeru and Hikari came through the door of the room, "Did he actually wake up yet?" Takeru questioned.

His parents shook their heads Takeru and Hikari went to sit down in the far corner of the room.

Yamato's eyes slowly opened unnoticed to his parents who were talking with someone he looked over at them and tried to speak but he couldn't then he tried again, "m...mo...mom," he said his voice was groggy.

Nancy turned around surprised and saw that he was looking at him, "Yamato!" she said running to his side and gave him a hug.

Everyone gathered around, "Hi…everyone…," he said smiling weakly but he noticed someone was missing, "Where…is…Mimi?" he questioned.

"She sleeping in the chair, " Hikari said.

His father arrived back with Dr. Greagson, "Ah your a wake, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Very...stiff," he said.

"You'll feel like that for a few days but you'll feel better once you start to move around," he said.

"We will like to run some more tests on you so we keeping you here for a good week maybe two if necessary," he said. "I'll leave you with your family I have to check up on other patients," he then left the room.

"Hikari...Is your...brother here?" Yamato asked her.

Hikari shook her head, "He was here with Sora," Hikari said.

"Okay...I need to ...talk to both of them," he said to her.

Hikari looked at Takeru then back to Yamato, "Are you sure you want to?" Takeru asked him.

"Yes...I have too," Yamato said.

"Yamato you shouldn't talk to them not yet at least wait," his mother said.

"Mom...you...don't understand," he said.

"Of course we do son, and I know you have to figure things out but not now," his dad said adding to the speech.

Yamato closed his eyes, "Okay...fine," Yamato said still not happy he needed to see Taichi and Sora. He had to forgive them even if what they did was wrong, he couldn't stay angry with them for the rest of his life. Sora moved on and he needed to move on and let go of the anger.

"Okay that's settled I'm going to take your brother home and make sure he gets rest and you get some rest too," Hikari said.

Yamato nodded and they left leaving his mother and father behind. Yamato looked from his dad and him mom.

Who were hugging lightly, "I'm sorry...for ...causing this much...trouble," Yamato said.

"Oh…don't say that Yamato it wasn't your fault" his mother said. "You weren't causing any trouble it was an accident that is all," his father said.

Mimi awoke getting up she stretched her arms out, "Hey Mimi," Yamato said watching her reaction of shock turned to overjoyed.

She ran over and hugged, "Yamato your awake!" she cried hugging him still then let go of him and looked around the room there was no one here, "Where did they all go?" she asked confused.

"They all went home to have something to eat and change," Yamato said.

"I see," she said.

"It's good because we can talk to each other about Taichi and Sora," he said.

Mimi frowned at him, "Why?" she asked sharply.

"Mimi just get them to come here because I want to talk to them," he said begging her.

Mimi stood there then crossed her arms across her chest, "They were here earlier but then I told them to go away. I don't understand why you want to talk to them Yamato," she said.

"I want to move on with my life Mimi I don't want to be mad at them forever. Part of all this is my fault anyways I knew Taichi liked her so I just pretended like I didn't know that and this is where it brought me," he said.

Mimi sighed, "I guess I can call him," she said.

"Not you guess you will, please Mimi for me," he said begging her. Mimi walked over to the phone next to his nightstand picked up the receiver and dialed Taichi's cell number. "Thank you for understanding," he said whispering to her and she nodded.

.  
**_Taichi's Car…_**

Taichi's cell phone started to ring, "Sora could you get that," he said to her.

She reached down and opened it, "Hello," Sora said into the phone.

"Sora...Um can you two come down to the hospital Yamato wants to talk to you both," she said.

"Yeah we are actually on our way there," Sora said curious to know what Yamato wanted to talk to them about.

"Okay I'll see you two later," Mimi said and closed the phone. "They're coming now."

"That's good the sooner they arrive the faster I can get on with my life. Mimi can you help me," he said as tried sit up she helped to get into a sitting up potion, "Thanks," he said.

Mimi looked at him, "You really want to move on? I mean you're not angry any more?" she asked.

"I'm upset but that doesn't make it right to be upset at them for the rest of our lives. Like I said Mimi it is partially my fault that I got hurt the way I did," Yamato said.

"What made you change so suddenly?" Mimi questioned.

"There is someone who is standing in front of me, she cared about me when I was hurting and it made me see her in a new light," he said.

Mimi looked at him surprised then pointed to herself, "Me?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, you," he said after a few moments she smiled.

"I don't know what to say," she said as she walked along his bedside back and forth.

"You don't have to tell me anything now, but I'll tell you now that I like you Mimi," he said

"Who was that?" Taichi asked.

"It was weird," she began, "Mimi wanted us to come over there because Yamato wanted to talk to us," she said.

"You think it is about what happened before his accident?" he asked her.

"It's possible," she said.

"Well were here so lets not speculate and find out what is happening," Taichi said as he drove into the hospital parking lot.

Yamato motioned Sora and Taichi them to come in however Mimi didn't look too happy all of the sudden.

"Yamato it's good to see that you're okay," Taichi said.

"Thanks Taichi I just want to apologize about the other day. I'm sorry that I attacked you," he said.

"It's okay," Taichi said.

Mimi was giving Sora an ice-cold stare but she said nothing.

"I want to say that I'm sorry to both of you," Yamato said.

"Sorry for what?" Sora asked.

"For not doing this earlier, I forgive you guys for what happened," he said looking from Sora then to Taichi.

Mimi turned to look at Yamato she couldn't believe that he actually said what he was going to do.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I do and I'm serious. Friends?" he asked extended his hand out.

"Friends," Taichi said and shook Yamato's hand then let go.

"I want to be friends again too," Sora said.

Sora shook Yamato's hand then released it, "Okay then we are all friends again?" Yamato asked.

"No," Mimi said.

"Mimi..." Yamato said disappointed a bit.

"Maybe you can forgive so easily Yamato but I can't!" she said then tears started to come down her cheeks.

"Mimi...did you for--" Yamato was cut off by Mimi.

"No, I didn't I thought about what you said and I can't do it," she said, "As much as I want to move on I can't let go."

Sora and Taichi watched everything unsure of what to do.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"I mean that I'm not going to be friends with them!" she points her finger at the two.

"This isn't good to be arguing Yamato needs his rest," Sora said.

"Do I remember asking you for your opinion Sora!" Mimi said shouting at her angrily.

"Sora's right he needs rest not a fight," Taichi said to her.

"I don't think you should be talking Taichi. So lay off!" she said shouted then looked back from Yamato to Taichi to Sora and left the room.

They watched as she walked out the door and the room fell silent, "We are going to go you should get some rest," Sora said.

"I understand, guys," Yamato said.

"We will come back later today," Taichi said.

Yamato nodded, "see you later," Yamato said.

"Bye," Taichi and Sora said together.

_**Outside Yamato's room...**_

"I could never forgive you guys, especially you Sora, we were friends," Mimi said quickly as she came from the waiting room.

"I'm never said that you had to forgive us," Sora said to her.

Taichi place his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Maybe," Mimi said.

"We are going to go now," Sora said.

Taichi and Sora began to leave when, "No, were not finished!" Mimi said then grabbed Sora's arm and swung her around to face her.

"What's your problem Mimi?" Sora said shouting this time.

"I haven't finished," she said.

Sora pulled away from her angry, "No we are not going to fight," Sora said sternly.

"Mimi stop this now," Taichi demanded.

"Fine, but this isn't over," she said and stormed off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Some Things Happen When You Least Expect It Chapter 19**

Yamato closed his eyes remembering just a while ago, man how could I be so inconsiderate of Mimi's feelings, he thought, "I screwed up pretty good there," he said aloud. He reopened his eyes and decided to watch some television that his parents had paid to set up for him just in case he got bored. Flipping through the TV channels slowly with the best he could do with his left hand. Feeling miserable he closed the TV decided to get some sleep he felt even more exhausted just changing the channels with the remote then he feel asleep.

------------------------------------------

Mimi sat in the hospital park running over a few things threw her mind, what's wrong with me? Sora would have beaten me if we did fight, she thought glumly as she remembered that encounter.

_  
"I could never forgive you guys, especially you Sora, we were friends," Mimi said quickly as she came from the waiting room. _

_"I'm never said that you had to forgive us," Sora said to her. _

_Taichi place his hand on Sora's shoulder. _

_"Maybe," Mimi said. _

_"We are going to go now," Sora said. _

_Taichi and Sora began to leave when, "No, were not finished!" Mimi said then grabbed Sora's arm and swung her around to face her. _

_"What's your problem Mimi?" Sora said shouting this time. _

_"I haven't finished," she said. _

_Sora pulled away from her angry, "No we are not going to fight," Sora said sternly. _

_"Mimi stop this now," Taichi demanded. _

"Stupid Me. Stupid..." she said scolding herself, I owe Yamato an apology as well as Taichi and Sora. I'm not going to hold a grudge and ruin my life. Yamato is right, fighting is too annoying, she thought and stood proudly. "I'm going to do the right thing for my own well being as well as Yamato's!" she said then headed toward the hospital again feeling a sense of happiness all the sudden.

-----------------------------------------------

Sora and Taichi were outside sitting on one of the park benches outside the hospital it was nice cool early evening out, "You okay? I mean are you really okay?" Taichi asked her.

Sora quietly she squeezed his hand affectionately, "Yeah, It's just that I couldn't believe that she acted like that she wanted to fight me," she said a little bewildered.

"She was mad I don't think she would have fought you," Taichi said trying to make her feel better.

Sora shook her head disagreeing, "No, she would of she was angry and can you blame her?" Sora said and looked down at her feet.

"Now, now, I got an Idea, how about we not talk about this any more I want to give you something," Taichi said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Sora looked at him suspiciously and curious at the same time and he handed her the box she opened it and gasped, "Oh my," she said picking up the ring with two diamonds on each side of a oval pearl and looked at it.

"My mom gave it to me for the girl who is in my heart and that's you," Taichi said softly looking at her he noticed tears he got a little scared of her reaction, "if you don't want it I underst--" he began to say but Sora had cut him off.

"No Taichi, I do want it, I'm crying because I'm happy," she said sniffling.

Taichi smiled, "I knew that," he said teasing.

"Sure you did...I love it Taichi it's so beautiful," Sora said and smiled at him.

Taichi took the ring and slipped in it onto her finger as he finished Sora gave him a hug, still tears visible in her eyes, "There's something I want to tell you," she said.

Taichi pulled away and looked her in her eyes, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too... I always have and always will," Taichi said they came closer and kissed.

As they did Sparks of Orange and Red started to rain down on both off them they pulled a part and notice the sparks.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Taichi said unsure of what was happening himself.

"You've found your connection...the reason why Sora was picked to go to the digiworld," a voice streamed.

"Huh?" Taichi asked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your souls are connected to each other and after years of searching for one another they have met," the voice said then faded away as if it never was there.

"Whoa...that was weird," Sora said.

"Yeah, but any ways where were we?" Taichi said.

"I believe we were here," Sora said she came toward him and they started to kiss under the sunset.

---------------------------------------

Mimi cautiously stepped into Yamato's room and closed the door quietly, "Mimi?" Yamato said calling out to see if it was her that entered his room.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said.

"I was for a little bit," he said.

"Yamato I just wanted to see you, and tell you that I'm sorry," Mimi said.

"Sorry?" Yamato questioned.

"Yeah, for acting the way I did. I realized that I wanted to be free of some stupid grudge and not be angry all the time for what they have done. The fact is I want to be with you, and only you. I think I am falling in love you Yamato," she said.

"I feel the same way," he said.

She hugged him and gave him a light kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry about pushing you to forgive them," he said.

"No, don't apologize because I'm sorry I didn't understand what you meant about being free of anger so you can move on but now I do realize what you meant and your right because I feel fresh like I can start all over again. My feelings for Taichi sort of disappeared after I realized that they had did and with that break up and all he really wasn't for me," she said.

Yamato was relieved that she was fine with everything and now he can start over with someone who was commitment to him and him only.

Taichi and Sora arrived at the hospital and went up to Yamato's room where Mimi was waiting patiently outside his room.

"I am truly sorry about what I said and did earlier and I know I should have done this sooner but I," she said then paused.

"Okay, but you didn't have to apologize to us," Sora said.

"Yes I do and I also want to apologize about doing what I did, grabbing your arm and all," Mimi said.

"Thank you Mimi," Sora said.

"Then we are okay?" Mimi said smiling.

"Yeah we're okay," Sora said then gave her a hug.

"Okay come on lets go on inside. Yamato is waiting," Mimi said then opened the door and went into his hospital room.

"Hey, Sora, Taichi," Yamato said looking over at them.

"How are you?" Taichi asked.

"The same," Yamato said.

"Taichi," Mimi said he turned to face her, "I'm sorry for being a baby about everything."

"It's okay Mimi, I should have been more sensitive about it," he said, "I'm sorry really."

Mimi put her hand out to him, "Let's shake on it," she said.

Taichi shook her hand then let go.

Soon after ward, everything seemed to go back to normal or sort off, after about two weeks things seemed to have been going very smoothly. The two couples were now a hundred percent okay with themselves.

"Oh wow Sora where did you get that?" Mimi said pointing to the ring Taichi had given her.

"Taichi gave it to me," she said.

"Oh...that's so romantic..." she said.

"I know," she said.

They chatted about clothing because they were shopping at the mall looking for clothes.

Yamato and Taichi were waiting for them to finish shopping the two split off when the girls want to go in a La Sezna a lingerie store. After a few days of struggling whether or not he should give Mimi a ring he decided to ask Taichi his advice on this, "Taichi I want to ask for your advice," he said.

"My advice I thought you said you never wanted any advice from me ever again," Taichi said.

"Never mind, any ways I was wondering if I should give Mimi this.." he said taking out a ring.

"Sure why not, I personally think she will like it," Taichi said.

Yamato looked at him unsure, "You sure?" Yamato questioned.

"Yeah I gave Sora a ring about two weeks ago she was fine with it," Taichi said.

Yamato started to get annoyed at him, "That's Sora and Sora's not Mimi!" he said a little loudly so that people started to stared at him.

"Okay, okay sorry. Mimi will like it she loves you doesn't she?" Taichi said.

"Well yeah," Yamato said.

"Just give it to her and see what she says. I think you won't have any problems," Taichi said then gave him a pat on the shoulder.

**That Evening...**

"Mimi?" Yamato asked as the two were strolling through the park on a beautiful spring evening.

"Yeah Yamato," she said.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said and pulled out a velvet box.

Mimi gasped, oh my god a ring, she thought and opened the box, "Wow Yamato...this is so beautiful I love it so much!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

"Here let me do the honors of putting it on," Yamato said she handed him the ring, which he put on her finger the two smiled at each other, and they began to kiss while the setting sun was glowing beautiful colors of yellow, orange and red.

**The End **

_**Author notes:**_

**_Hello all!_** **_Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. I bet some of you are thinking there wasn't enough Mimato (seeing as most of the reviews were about mimato), Don't worry, I actually have the continuation of this story which I will post maybe on the 20th or 21st or possibly sooner seeing how I feel lol. Here is a preview…_**

"Wait, can I ask you a question," the girl said.

Yamato stopped turned around to face her, "Okay but make it quick I'm in a hurry," he said slightly irritated.

"My name is Brittany Coners," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You're supposed to be the popular girl in school," he said.

"Yeah, that me." she replied.

------------------------------------------------------

Yamato and Mimi were walking back to school after having lunch at his house, "That was good Yamato," Mimi said.

He let go of her hand casually and started to bow, "Thank you I'm the great Yamato Ishida world famous chief!" he said.

Mimi laughed at his antics, "Cute Yamato," she said.

------------------------------------

Taichi and Sora were both giggling and laughing on the couch, "Want to go to the pool house?" he asked smiling.

"Alone?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said.

--------------------------------------

_**More problems arise and there are a few conflicts also look for a little more Takeru and Hikari as well. Those who have read Time as Always Time here is your chance to see the reason for Yamato's nightmares. **_

**_Untill_** **_next time see ya _**

_**-Lilac**_


End file.
